Proches et reproches
by charlgrt
Summary: Rien de tout cela n'était censé arriver, tout ce qu'il voulait était être heureux. Juste l'aimer et oublier tout le reste. Parce qu'il lui appartenait, par ce qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre et que rien ne pourrais les séparer. Ni personne. Il ne laisserai jamais ça arriver. Il regarde le garçon à terre, pleurant, le suppliant de se calmer et il se contente de tirer.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut** **** ** _tout le monde, me revoilà alors avec ma deuxième fanfiction. Toujours sur teen wolf. Oui les prochaines seront aussi sur teen wolf. Et oui je fais peut-être une obsession sur cette série. Bref, celle-ci s'appelle "proches et reproches" (j'ai trouver le titre dans une citation sur pinterest) et ne va pas être drôle du tout. Bon il y aura des passages d'humours, de love, d'amitiés trop mignonnes et pleins d'autre trucs. Mais l'histoire tourne toujours autour d'un meurtre, ou deux, enfin j'en dit pas trop._**

 ** _Je préviens tout de suite! j'aime touuus les personnages dans Teen Wolf, ou presque. Je veux juste dire que quoi qu'il arrive aux perso dans ma fiction ne veut rien dire, pour l'histoire je suis obligée d'avoir un tueur ou deux, ainsi que quelques psychopathes et tout le bordel._**

 ** _Bref, malgré tout ce qu'ils vivent ou ont vécu j'aime vraiment beaucoup le pairing que j'ai choisi et je pense faire d'autres fictions sur ce couple adorable. Vous me direz si vous aimez aussi ce pairing pas si vu que ça._**

 ** _Je vous laisse avec le prologue, bisous et à bientôt les petits loups._**

 ** _pull the trigger, ain't nobody gonna do it for you_** **_pull the trigger, don't hesitate just shoot_** **_\- Russ_**

Il vacilla et prit sa tête entre ses mains alors que tout tanguait. Le monde autour de lui menaçait de tomber. Tout allait s'effondrer, lui même il s'effondrait. Tout comme son cœur, il éclata. Mais il ne pouvait plus crier, il n'avait plus la force. Il voulait hurler de rage, mais cela ne servirait à rien.

Les souvenirs se superposaient à sa vison du commissariat. Les regrets, les voix, les cris, les pleurs, un coup de feu. Les remords, la colère, la tristesse, un deuxième coup de feu.

 _Défends toi, venges-toi, venges-le. Tu as juste a appuyer sur la détente._

Il ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Tout se rejouait encore et encore dans son esprit. Il revoyait les images, il réentendait les bruits et les voix, il repensait tout ce qu'il lui est passé par l'esprit.

Il eut l'impression que son crâne allait exploser.

On le secoua, il le sentit mais ne réagit pas. On le fit rentrer dans un bureau et un mec lui parla. Son avocat sûrement, avec son costume trop sombre, son regard trop glaçant et ses cheveux trop bien plaqués en arrière.

Tous les sons autour de lui réapparurent dans un bruit strident, lui faisant penser à celui qui lui avait percé le tympan quand le coup était parti. Prenant une vie quelques heures plus tôt.

Il serra les dents et baissa les yeux sur le café que l'autre homme lui avait posé devant lui.

\- Vous m'écoutez ? _L'avocat avait l'air d'essayer de garder son calme._ Je suis Peter Hale, votre avocat commis d'office.

Il porta inconsciemment sa main au pendentif qui appartenait à sa mère décédée, puis hocha la tête en déglutissent difficilement.

\- Il va falloir parler, je sais que vous êtes en état de choc. _Il s'enfonça dans son siège en cuir._ Mais monsieur McCall vous êtes accusé de meurtres.


	2. intuition

Hola ! je suis donc déjà de retour avec cette nouvelle fiction. Je suis désoler si j'en déçois certains mais ça seras encore un UA et sans surnaturel... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même :) !

C'est un sujet que je ne connais pas tant que ça, le policier j'en lis un peu mais pas tant que ça. et puis ce n'est pas parce que je regarde Gotham que je connais tous le vocabulaire et tout mdr. mais je me renseigne !

Sinon je pense que je ne dirais pas non à un(e) Beta, mais je vous laisse le temps de découvrir un peu mon histoire ! autant corriger quelque chose qui nous plait ;) en attendant je suis vraiment désolée pour les fautes !

J'essayerai de poster une fois par semaine et plus souvent si c'est possible. Dites moi si vous préférez de longs chapitres et moins de publications ou le contraire.

Je vais aussi proposer quelques musiques que j'ai écoutés en écrivant ou qui me font penser au chapitre.

Pour ce premier chapitre ce sont :

\- Clairity - Exorcism

\- the weekknd - wicked games

Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre, bonne lecture.

Des bisous, j'attend vos avis avec impatiente. ;)

.

.

 _Chapitre 1 : Intuition_

.

Derek sortit de l'appartement et soupira, il passa une main sur son visage. Ce n'était que le début et l'enquête risquait d'être longue. Quoiqu'ils tiennent le potentiel coupable. Tout ça n'était pas logique. Il n'était Shérif que depuis peu et il devait avouer que son travail était on ne peut plus stressant.  
\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? _demanda Parrish en accourant vers lui_. Peter est en route, il finissait de s'occuper de son client quand je suis parti du poste. Précisa-t-il.  
\- Homicides… il y a deux victimes, l'une un peu plus jeunes que l'autre. La légiste affirme déjà que c'était volontaire, mais je demanderais confirmation plus tard. _L'adjoint fronça les sourcils_. Matt devrait avoir bientôt fini avec les photos et les pièces à conviction. Tu peux rentrer. Ne m'attendez pas, je rentrerais avec mon oncle.

Le blond acquiesça poussa la porte pour rejoindre ses collègues déjà sur place. Le jeune shérif décida d'attendre son oncle dehors, alors il descendit les quatre étages et alluma une cigarette. Il faisait nuit, il était presque quatre heures du matin. Il sortit son téléphone et remarqua que son oncle lui avait envoyé un message, confirmant ce que lui avait dit Parrish.

Même si Peter était avocat, ils travaillaient ensemble. Ils avaient toujours fait comme ça. Le frère de sa mère avait quelques années de plus que lui mais en plus d'être de sa famille il était son meilleur ami. Derek n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, jusqu'à qu'il rentre dans les forces de l'ordre. Il formait peut-être un duo de choc avec Peter mais ils ne seraient rien sans Lydia et Danny. Le criminologue et la stagiaire de son oncle s'avéraient être très intelligents, ils leur confiaient souvent des tâches comme tout ce qui concerne les recherches internets ou tout ce qui s'approchait de trop près de la technologie. Derek en avait horreur, ça le rendait fou.

Évidemment tout le monde ne voyait pas d'un bon œil qu'il travaille autant avec un avocat, certains le pensaient influençable. Mais même si le rôle de son oncle était parfois de défendre ceux qu'il arrêtait, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'ils bossent ensemble pour faire avancer l'enquête plus vite.  
Deux brancards passèrent devant lui et il baissa les yeux pour observer ses chaussures soudainement passionnantes. Les cadavres ne lui faisaient rien en général, il en avait vu, il avait l'habitude. Mais là, voir des victimes aussi jeunes...l'une devait avoir à peu près son âge et l'autre celui de sa sœur. Il en saurait un peu plus en arrivant au poste.

Un klaxon le sortit de ses pensées, il écrasa son mégot et courra presque pour monter dans la voiture de Peter. Il s'affala sur le siège passager en soufflant.  
\- Va falloir que tu m'en dises plus que ce Scott McCall, _dit le plus vieux en démarrant_ , il était en état de choc, je n'ai rien pu en tirer et tout ce que m'ont dit tes collègues c'était qu'il était l'accusé numéro 1 pour l'instant. Et qu'il allait certainement avoir du mal à s'en sortir. Il grimaça.  
Derek ne répondit pas mais regarda l'autre homme d'un air assez éloquant.  
Peter connaissait cette tête-là, ces yeux vitreux et cette moue tordue.

\- Oh merde, _murmura Peter_ , c'était des jeunes c'est ça ? Je serais venu avec toi si j'avais su…  
\- Y en un c'était presque un gamin… peut-être deux ans de plus que Cora. Et puis tu verras son état, je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un lui aurait voulu autant de mal. Le deuxième est un peu plus jeune que moi je pense, mais de peu, il a été tué d'une balle dans la tête. La légiste pense que les deux homicides sont volontaires.  
L'avocat se tourna vers lui et fit la moue.  
\- J'imagine que tu n'es pas d'accord avec elle. Encore une fois.  
Derek haussa les épaules nonchalamment.  
\- J'ai des raisons de la contredire.

.

.

Deux cafés plus tard ils se rendirent dans la morgue, la légiste qui n'attendait que le shérif haussa les yeux au ciel en le voyant accompagné de son oncle. Peter lui fit d'ailleurs un clin d'œil pour la provoquer, il se fichait que pas mal que les collègues de son neveu le détestent. Les mettre mal à l'aise ou les faire flipper était devenue son jeu préféré.  
\- Ravi de te voir aussi Kira.  
Derek lui grogna dessus et l'asiatique rejeta ses longs cheveux noirs par-dessus son épaule en prenant un air de dédain. Non sérieusement, cette moue n'allait qu'a Lydia.

\- J'espère que ton petit cœur est assez accroché, ce n'est pas beau à voir. _Elle marqua une pause et enfila ses gants en faisant mine de réfléchir_. Enfin nous avons vu bien pire niveau dégâts, _Derek hocha la tête et elle se tourna vers Peter_ , mais y en a un qui pourrait facilement être ton fils. C'est d'autant plus dur. _Sa voix était à nouveau douce et elle semblait vraiment touchée_. J'ai rapidement lu les dossiers, ils sont orphelins tous les deux. Il n'y aura pas de parents à qui annoncé ça… des proches en revanche...il y en a.

Derek acquiesça, c'était dur d'annoncer ce genre de chose, que ce soit à la famille ou aux amis.  
Kira fit glisser deux brancards et retira les draps pour dévoiler qui les corps avaient été nettoyés et désinfectés.  
Il s'approcha du plus jeune des deux et détailla son visage doux, enfantin mais pourtant si froid et blanc.  
\- Les victimes se nomment Isaac Lahey, _le shérif se retourna pour voir l'autre garçon, des boucles blondes encadraient un visage presque angélique mais pourtant un trou béant transperçait son crâne,_ et Stiles Stilinski

Peter observa les grains de beauté qui parsemaient le corps de ce dernier, les cheveux bruns mis longs et le coquard sur son œil gauche.  
\- Donc, _la légiste le sortit de ses pensées et il la rejoignit près de la plus vieille victime_ , commençons par le plus rapide. On lui a tiré dessus, je peux juste dire que ce coup était particulièrement bien placé, comme vous pouvez le deviner c'est ce qu'il l'a tué.  
\- Cela ne veut pas dire que c'était volontaire ou que se soit fait de la main du jeune McCall. Affirma Derek d'une voix grave.  
Elle expira bruyamment et fronça les sourcils.

\- Je pense que si. _Peter ricana en levant les yeux au ciel et elle lui lança un regard noir._ En tout cas, pour Stiles vous ne pouvez pas dire que c'était un accident .  
Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers le brun.

\- Vous voyez ? _Elle retraça une marque sur son cou du bout de ses doigts_. On l'a étranglé, avec les mains, mais pas jusqu'à l'étouffement. Il a aussi été frappé, très violemment. Regardez tous ces hématomes. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas non plus qu'il est perdue connaissance à un moment vu le coup qu'il a reçu derrière le crâne. Il avait aussi une balle dans la jambe, l'agresseur lui aurait tiré dessus deux fois. Il aurait loupé sa cible la première et le coup fatal aurait été celui dans la cage thoracique, ne touchant pas le cœur mais étant très faible il n'a pas pu survivre très longtemps. Quelques minutes au maximum.

\- Quel âges ? Demanda Derek et il ne savait pas lui-même s'il était prêt à l'entendre.  
Kira soupira et retira ses gants.  
\- 26 ans pour Isaac et seulement 20 pour Stiles.

.

.

\- Bordel ! Pourquoi on précise toujours à mes clients qu'ils ont le droit de garder le silence ? _Pesta Peter qui semblait à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux_. Merci Lydia.

La rousse posa son cinquième café de la journée sur le bureau de son patron et se racla la gorge.

\- Vous savez nous sommes le jour même du meurtre. _Dit-elle d'une voix douce en posant ses mains sur ses hanches_. C'est-à-dire le jour même ou il a possiblement tué deux de ses amis.

Derek releva la tête de ses notes et Danny accrocha deux nouvelles feuilles sur le tableau.

\- Nous avons presque terminé de chercher les liens entre les victimes et l'accusé. _Il enfonça une punaise dans le liège pour faire tenir une photo de Stiles et tendit un fil entre Scott et lui, il fit la même chose avec Isaac._ Sur le compte Facebook de Stilinski, on voit clairement qu'il était en couple avec Lahey. Cela explique qu'ils partageaient le même appartement, ils n'étaient pas que de simples colocataires. _Dit-il en pointant du doigt des captures d'écrans qui montraient des publications où les deux garçons s'embrassaient ou se tenaient la main._ En revanche je suis pour l'instant incapable de vous dire depuis quand cette relation durait, et je doute qu'on puisse trouver cette info sur internet.

Derek contourna son bureau pour s'approcher du jeune criminologue, il toucha du bout des doigts la photo du jeune Stilinski.  
\- À toi aussi il te dit quelque chose ? Demanda Danny, la voix pleine de tristesse.  
Le shérif secoua la tête en soupirant.  
\- Non… je me disais juste qu'il avait l'air si heureux, si jeune. _L'Hawaïen acquiesça_. Attends, tu as l'impression de le connaître .  
Il haussa les épaules et plissa les yeux.  
\- Je ne sais pas, son visage ne m'est pas inconnu, _il sourit tristement_ , j'ai seulement dû le croiser, peut-être en boîte comme il était gay. Et puis il était plutôt mignon alors peut-être que je n'ai pas complètement oublié à quoi il ressemblait.

Peter avala d'une traite son café et le reposa dans un bruit sec sur le bureau. Il fit la moue, leva les yeux de son ordinateur et posa son menton sur son poing.  
\- Et en ce qui concerne mon client ? _Son neveu se retourna vers lui, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé._ Je veux dire quel était son lien avec Stiles ?  
Danny se pinça l'arrête du nez en secouant la tête et Lydia souffla.  
\- Bon pour le coup on ne sait pas vraiment, _dit la jolie rousse,_ ils étaient amis. Voir même meilleurs amis.  
\- ils étaient très proches, _affirma le jeune homme_ , j'ai craqué facilement le Facebook de Stiles et en voyant leur conversation on dirait même des frères…  
L'avocat tilta et se précipita sur son ordinateur. Après quelques recherches il s'enfonça dans son siège et fit claquer sa langue contre son palet.

\- Mélissa McCall, divorcée et mère de Scott McCall. Décédée en juin 2014 à Beacon Hill, accident de voiture. Devinez qui conduisait ?  
Derek le contourna et se pencha vers l'écran.  
\- Le shérif Stilinski ? _Il fronça les sourcils et observa la photo du couple que formaient une belle latino et un homme souriant aux yeux bleus._  
 _Peter acquiesça._  
\- J'avais entendu parler de cette affaire avant de venir te rejoindre à New York, à l'époque j'étais en Californie et avais lu ça dans un journal. _Il regarda Derek et se pinça les lèvres_. Han han, je sais ce que tu te dis… leur mort n'était qu'un terrible accident, rien d'autre. Il n'y a aucune trace de meurtres, et rien ne nous mène pour l'instant sur une autre piste que celle de ce pauvre Scott.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau de son patron. Elle sortit un miroir et un rouge à lèvres de sa poche.  
\- Tu n'as pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait être possible qu'il soit le tueur ? _Elle s'inspecta minutieusement dans son miroir, pinça les lèvres pour bien étaler le rouge et le referma satisfaite du résultat._ Tu l'aimes bien. Claqua-t-elle.

Un sourire en coin vint orner les lèvres de Danny mais il se reprit vite en entendant le grondement sourd venant de Derek.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas cher neveu, je n'aime pas ce gamin plus que d'autres clients. _La rouquine émit un son de protestation._ Mais, je suis presque certain qu'il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire. Tu devrais bientôt le rencontrer, tu verras par toi-même. J'ai comme une intuition.  
\- Je sais, si je fais d'autres recherches, ce n'est pas pour rien. _Derek se pinça l'arrête du nez et pointa son oncle d'un doigt accusateur._ Mais ne t'avises pas de flirter avec lui, compris ? Certains pourraient penser que ça t'influence et donc que moi aussi.  
Il sortit de la pièce et Peter leva les bras au ciel en grognant un « tes adjoints sont des crétins » moyennement discrets.

.

.

Quand il revint une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, une boîte de ramen à emporter dans une main et des samoussas dans une autre il heurta quelqu'un juste avant d'entrer dans son bureau.  
Il pesta et relava la tête pour râler sur celui qui était certainement Matt et son esprit rêveur légendaire. Les yeux bruns écarquiller et la bouille confuse du blond devant lui coupèrent l'envie et le remirent presque de bonne humeur.  
Il aimait bien Ethan. Il était toujours de bonne humeur mais en gardant un calme rassurant et il était compréhensible que le criminologue soit fou de lui.  
\- Oh Derek je suis vraiment désolé, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas taché ! _Paniqua-t-il._ Si c'est le cas, donnez moi votre veste et je l'emmène au pressing sur-le-champ !  
\- Non regardes il n'y a rien, ma bouffe ne m'a même pas échappé des mains. _il lui fit un petit sourire et il le lui rendit beaucoup plus éclatant._ Danny est dans mon bureau, vient.  
Danny ne cachait rien à son petit ami qui venait depuis quelque temps déjà. Il était un professeur des écoles avec un esprit vif qui les avait parfois bien aidé sur certaines affaires.  
Ethan le suivi et embrassa chastement son petit ami.

\- Bébé, j'espère vraiment que tu m'as ramené une salade consistante, j'ai une faim de loup ! _S'exclama l'Hawaïen et Ethan sortit un tupperware bien rempli de son sac à dos._  
\- Tu avais l'air exténué au téléphone, encore une enquête qui commence bien. _Dit-il sarcastique_. Alors qu'elle est la raison pour laquelle tu te tue au travail cette fois .  
Danny fit un geste vers le tableau de liège avec une moue triste.  
Ethan se figea, la salade qu'il tenait s'échappa de ses mains et tout le monde remarqua ses yeux s'humidifier.  
\- Ethan ? La voix de Danny était douce et hésitante.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible…

Peter et Derek s'échangèrent un regard perplexe et restèrent pendus aux lèvres du blond.

\- Dan' ne me dit pas que l'un des deux gamins tués est Stiles… ses yeux étaient vides, les bras tombant le long de son corps et son dos courbés comme si tout le poids du monde venait de s'écraser sur ses épaules.  
Un frisson parcourut le shérif, lui qui pensait avoir encore quelques heures avant d'aller annoncer l'horrible nouvelle aux amis des deux orphelins. Il détestait ce moment, il n'y arrivait pas. C'est pour ça qu'il était toujours accompagné de Danny ou de son oncle. Ils étaient beaucoup plus professionnels que lui sur ce coup-là. Peter n'avait pas la voix tremblante et savait exactement quoi dire et le jeune brun faisait preuve de compassion sans en faire trop et était capable d'aider les proches à continuer d'avancer.

Mais là c'était Ethan, pas un inconnu. Non Danny allait devoir dire à son petit ami que oui, la victime était bien Stiles Stilinski. Et Ethan qui avait l'air de plutôt bien le connaître, serait peut-être dévasté.  
Le criminologue le prit doucement dans ses bras et lui murmura un « je suis désolé ». Ethan leva le menton et renifla comme pour chasser ses larmes.  
\- ça ira. Assura-t-il.  
Tout le monde savait qu'il mentait, mais personne ne dit rien.  
\- C'est pour ça qu'il te disait quelque chose Danny… _dit Lydia et le concerné lui lança un regard perdu_. Le petit Stilinski, tu avais l'impression de le connaître.

L'Hawaïen hocha la tête en semblant réfléchir, s'éloigna du blond et lui attrapa doucement la main.  
\- Ethan m'en avait parlé il y a quelque temps, il ne quittait pas son amour des yeux, il m'avait montré une photo, je me souviens. Mais elle devait dater de presque dix ans.  
\- Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demanda Ethan, ses sourcils étaient froncés bizarrement et ses lèvres tremblaient, il ressemblait à un enfant.  
Peter se leva et prit un carnet et un crayon.  
\- Je- enfin nous allons te raconter tout ce que nous savons. _Il interrogea discrètement Derek du regard qui hocha la tête_. Mais je pense qu'il est aussi important que tu nous racontes comment tu connais Stiles. Tout pourrait nous être utile.  
\- Pourquoi ? _Siffla Ethan en détailla l'avocat_. Danny m'a dit que vous teniez le tueur.

\- Nous en sommes pas si sures. _Derek serra la mâchoire._ C'est pour ça qu'on aura besoin de toi.


	3. Après l'erreur ou l'abandon

_**Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2 de Proches et reproches. Chapitre corrigé (comme tous les prochains chapitres le seront aussi) par le super Kentwolfie, il m'a bien aidé et m'a donné de bons conseils.**_

 _ **Sinon, l'intrigue avance. Alors qui aurait pu tuer notre Stiles chéri et notre adorable Isaac ? Donnez moi vos premières hypothèses ! Dites moi aussi si vous aimez comment ce chapitre est écrit et si la relation entre les personnages, ainsi que leurs rôles vous plaisent. J'attend vos avis avec impatiente, une petite review fait toujours plaisir.**_

 _ **Bon j'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Bisous mes loups.**_

 _ **Playlist :**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Beyoncé - Sandcastles**_ __

 _ **-**_ _ **Nick Badza - i'm not really fine (Luna Bijl)**_ __

 **.**

.

 **Chapitre 2 : Après l'erreur ou l'abandon**

.

.

Ethan leva les yeux vers son frère qui venait de ce poster en face de lui. Aiden ne le regardait pas, ses lèvres étaient pincées et son menton haut. Il était fier et restait stoïque, inatteignable. Comme toujours.

\- Il a souffert ? _demanda t-il toujours en évitant de croiser le regard de son jumeau ou de Derek_.

Seul un silence pesant lui répondit. Ethan connaissait son frère mieux que personne et il savait que la perte du petit Stilinski l'affectait plus qu'il ne le montrait. Un sentiment de haine, de rage et de vengeance l'habitait, ça crevait les yeux.

\- Il a souffert, si vous ne répondez pas c'est qu'il a souffert. _Siffla t-il, il plongea enfin dans le regard du shérif_. Je veux voir le corps !

Ethan étouffa un couinement et Derek écarquilla les yeux.

\- Aiden... tu ne fais pas parti de la famille des victimes alors pour l'instant j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas possible. Dit-il calmement.

Le grognement qu'il reçu en échange le fit soupirer.

\- Je pense sincèrement que ce n'est pas la dernière image que tu veux avoir de ton ami. Continua t-il et Ethan se mordit la lèvre.

Le jumeau au sang chaud serra les dents, son visage fou de rage se rapprocha de celui de Derek par dessus le bureau.

\- Ah parce que tu crois sincèrement que la dernière image que j'ai de lui est beaucoup mieux ?! _Éclata t-il_. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis des années et puis enfin je le croise un jour. Et tu sais quoi ? Je le retrouve la lèvre tuméfiée, le regard hagard flanqué d'un énorme coquard. _Dit-il le nez plissé dédaigneusement_. Mais tu ne sais pas le pire, bien sur que non ! _Il se tourna vers son frère à qui une unique larme coulait sur sa pommette saillante_. Toi non plus tu ne le sais pas, tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne l'a pas vu !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il n'a pas vu ? Questionna Derek d'un ton serein.

\- Son putain de regard détruit ! Ses cernes de dix mètres et ses joues creuses ! Vous n'avez pas vu ce

sourire fou, ce rire à vous glacer le sang, si triste, si résigné. Puis sa clope à la main bordel !

Vous ne vous êtes pas rendu compte à quelle point ses yeux étaient vides de toute la vivacité et de la lueur que je lui connaissais. Alors ouais ses yeux brillaient, mais ce sont des larmes trop longtemps retenues et les rails de coke qui leurs donnait cet éclat terne. _Ethan posa une main sur son épaule mais il le repoussa, puis se concentra sur le Shérif qui était pendu à ses lèvres_. Tout ce que je voulais moi, c'était le revoir au plus vite et qu'il soit redevenu comme avant. Alors faite moi plaisir, trouver les salauds qui lui ont fait tout ce mal et buttez-les. Ou je le ferais moi même, j'en fais la promesse. Murmura t-il.

Aiden ferma les yeux et respira profondément alors que ses plus vieux souvenirs de Stiles refaisaient surface.

\- Ethan ? _Demanda Aiden en passant le seuil de la porte de son frère_. Tu vas bien ?

Ethan était recroquevillé sur la moquette, les genoux contre son torse et le regard tourné vers la fenêtre par laquelle il observait la lune. Il était entouré de cartons à peine ouverts et le seul meuble qui se trouvait était un lit fait rapidement. Aiden s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui et fit la moue.

\- Pourquoi on est partit de chez nous ? La voix de son frère était cassée et remplie de tristesse.

\- Papa devait venir travailler ici, on avait pas le choix mais ne t'inquiète pas on s'y fera. Et puis Beacon Hills n'a pas l'air si mal.

\- Rien n'a jamais d'importance pour toi, soupira Ethan en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Il reçu cette remarque en plein cœur et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il se trompait, que lui était important mais comme à son habitude, il préféra se taire.

\- Tu ne cherches pas à comprendre ce que je peux ressentir, toi tu n'as quitté personne. Tu ne t'attaches à rien, ni même aux gens !

 _Continua son jumeau_. Je tenais à notre ancienne maison et j'avais des amis.

Aiden se leva et sortit de la chambre de son frère sans un mot.

Quelques mois plus tard, leurs parents les autorisèrent à sortir sans adultes pour Halloween. Bon il faut dire qu'ils avaient un peu dépassés le couvre feu imposé mais ils avaient douze ans et voulaient profiter de cette soirée pour manger autant de bonbons que possible et évidement faire quelques bêtises.

Aiden enfourna un énième caramel dans sa bouche et jeta un regard à son frère alors qu'un petit sourire commençait à étirer son visage.

\- Quoi ? _Demanda Ethan en replaçant ses faux crocs correctement dans sa bouche_. Oh non toi tu as une idée qui ne va pas me plaire… geignit-il et le sourire d'Aiden ne fit que s'agrandir.

Son jumeau regarda au dessus de son épaule pour voir se qu'il avait en tête et écarquilla les yeux.

\- N'y pense même pas ! Soupira le jumeau déguisé en loup garou.

\- Quoi ? Tu as peur ? Le taquina Aiden.

\- Bien sure que non...mais on a pas le droit d'y entrer en pleine nuit !

Aiden leva les yeux au- ciel, son frère tenait vraiment à respecter les règles. Il le tira par la main et le traîna à l'entrée du cimetière de Beacon Hill. Finalement le plus timide des deux se prit au jeu et ils marchèrent dans le cimetière en se racontant des histoires dans le but de faire peur à l'autre. Ils riaient jusqu'à ce qu'Aiden arrête son frère q'un bras devant son corps.

\- Je crois j'ai entendu quelque chose. Murmura t-il.

\- C'est pas drôle Aiden, je ne te crois plus maintenant. Rétorqua Ethan en se dégageant de son emprise et en continuant son chemin.

Aiden lui emboîta le pas et lui saisit fermement l'épaule.

\- Écoute. Dit-il.

Il vit son jumeau se crisper légèrement mais il ne dit rien et se concentra sur le silence les entourant. Finalement les bruits de pas se firent de plus en plus rapprochés et rapides. Ils entendirent un bruit mat- comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un venait de chuter et Ethan ravala un hoquet de surprise.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas courir crétin. Dit une voix venant - plus proche qu'ils ne le pensaient.

Ils se penchèrent un peu et essayèrent de voir de qui elle provenait. Grâce à la lumière de la lune et des quelques réverbères qui entouraient le cimetière ils purent apercevoir un garçon, pas plus grand qu'eux et à la mâchoire de travers tendre la main à une masse étalée par terre. La masse en question qui s'avérait être un autre garçon se releva sans même accepter l'aide de l'autre qui soupira.

\- Je n'avais pas envie d'écouter tes conseils Scott. Répondit le blond d'une voix qui se voulait hautaine mais était au final plutôt boudeuse.

\- Nous devons le retrouver. _Dit inquiet le nommé Scott_. Attends ! Pourquoi courrais-tu ? t'avais peur ?

\- Non ! S'écria l'autre d'une voix aiguë. Cet endroit ne me fait pas peur.

Ils reprirent leur route et c'est à ce moment là qu'Ethan se rendis compte que sous leur veste ils étaient en fait en pyjama. Il fronça les sourcils et continua de les observer.

\- Je voulais dire… tu as peur pour Stiles ?

La tape derrière la tête que ce prit ce même Scott fit ricaner les jumeaux qui se turent bien vite quand les deux inconnus regardèrent vers eux.

\- Tu as entendu ça ? Demanda le gamin à la mâchoire de travers.

\- Ouais... _répondit l'autre_. Mince ! C'est à cause de Stiles si tu te fais manger par une bête sauvage. Quel crétin de venir ici !

\- Pourquoi c'est moi que le monstre mangerait ?

Le blond haussa les épaules et reprit sa route.

\- Parce que je cours plus vite que toi. Allez vient, la tombe est par là je crois.

Scott écarquilla les yeux de terreur et courut après son amis qui avait déjà tourné les talons aux jumeaux se trouvant quelques mètres plus loin.

\- On les suit ? Demanda Ethan d'une petite voix.

Aiden murmura un « t'es fou ! » et traîna son frère hors du cimetière.

\- On va attendre un peu, ils vont bien en sortir à un moment et là on verra ce qu'il faisaient dans un cimetière en pleine nuit. Lui expliqua t-il.

\- On étaient bien dans un cimetière en pleine nuit pourquoi seraient-ils plus louches ? Demanda Ethan et l'autre soupira.

Ils s'assirent sur un muret un peu plus loin et attendirent tout en grignotant toujours plus de caramels.

Alors que son frère somnolait sur son épaule, Aiden le secoua lorsque qu'il aperçut non pas deux mais trois silhouettes sortir à leur tour du cimetière.

\- Jackson ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! S'écria la plus grande des trois qui n'était pas présente un peu plus tôt.

Le garçon assez maigre et légèrement plus grand que ses amis repoussa le blond. Sa peau était pale et ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Il accepta la veste que Scott lui tendit et l'enfila rapidement par dessus un sweat rouge qui était trois fois trop grand pour lui, il avait l'air un peu ridicule avec son bas de pyjama batman et sa lampe torche dans une main.

\- C'est donc… lui ? _Chuchota Ethan et Aiden, fronçant les sourcils_. C'est le Stiles dont ils parlaient tout à l'heure. Précisa t-il.

Ils observèrent le gamin ramasser son vélo abandonné sur le trottoir et lancer un regard presque méprisant à ses deux amis. Le dénommé Jackson posa ses main sur ses hanches et Scott fronça les sourcils, Aiden pensa que ces deux gamins ressemblaient à ses parents lorsqu'il avait fait une bêtise.

\- On t'a cherché partout ! Heureusement qu'on a eu l'idée de venir voir si tu étais ici ! _S'exclama le petit Scott_ _avec une voix tremblante_. Tu ne peux pas nous faire la tête parce qu'on s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Que j'ai eu l'idée. Précisa Jackson et les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis désolé mais j'avais besoin de lui parler… bégaya le dernier en baissant les yeux.

Scott s'approcha de Stiles, serra sa main alors que le blond perdait son air hautain et distant.

\- Allez vient on rentre à la maison. _Dit-il_. On viendra rendre visite à ta maman demain si tu veux, mais pas ce soir je ne veux pas que ton père apprenne qu'on est sortit sans surveillance.

.

.

\- J'ai apprit un peu plus tard que Stiles faisait souvent des crises de paniques et cette nuit là il était allé se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère sans prévenir personne. C'est là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Dit Aiden en passant une main dans ces cheveux.

Il y eu un silence pesant durant lequel le shérif semblait réfléchir et emmagasiner toutes les informations possibles.

\- Alors comme ça vous connaissiez Scott aussi ? Demanda enfin Derek.

\- Pas tant que ça. _Répondit en soupirant Ethan_. Mais assez pour être certain que ce n'est pas lui le coupable, c'est impossible qu'il est tué Sti-

\- Pardon ? _S'exclama Aiden en se retournant brusquement vers son frère qu'il saisit par l'épaule et secoua._ Je croyais qu'ils n'avaient pas de suspects pour le meurtre des garçons !

Derek secoua la tête, si les jumeaux n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde et passaient leur temps à se disputer, il allait sans dire que cela deviendrait encore plus compliqué.

\- Réfléchis ! Il n'a pas tué Stiles c'est impossible ! Rétorqua l'autre en se dégageant de sa poigne.

\- Tu m'as menti !

Aiden avait l'air hors de lui, Derek imagina que c'était sa façon de se protéger et de ne pas fondre en larmes.

\- Aiden c'est de Scott dont on parle. Tu pourrais me tuer toi ? Sa voix était douce et presque rassurante, le shérif se sentait presque de trop.

\- T'es complètement fou ! Plutôt mourir. Cracha le jumeau- toujours énervé en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien c'est pareil pour Scott, il aurais donné sa vie pour Stiles. Tu le sais, tu es juste submergé par tes sentiments et tu ne sais pas gérer ça. Laisse les autres t'aider bordel ! Soit un peu accessible et

arrête d'être aussi égoïste. Il n'y pas que toi qui souffre de cette perte.

Aiden s'approcha à nouveau de son frère et lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il ne lui ai jamais lancé.

\- Avant rien n'avait d'importance pour moi, mis à part toi, mais ça tu ne le voyais pas bien évidemment. Et quand enfin je me fais un ami, avec qui je peux être moi-même je me fais traiter d'égoïste. Alors tu sais quoi ? Je me fiche d'être égoïste et je me fiche de savoir qui souffre le plus. Je me fiche d'être un connard inaccessible car le seul qui pouvait m'aider est parti. Stiles est mort et il ne reviendra jamais !

Il hurla, frappa le bureau du poing et sortit du bureau en claquant la porte. Traînant derrière lui le poids de la colère, de la tristesse et de la culpabilité. Poids d'autant plus lourd qu'effectivement il ne savait plus comment gérer tous ça.

.

.

Aiden remercia rapidement Ethan en sortant de la voiture de ce dernier. Il allait claquer la portière mais la voix de son frère l'arrêta.

\- Je peux prendre une heure si tu veux ? Ce n'est qu'un petit job et la bibliothèque peut très bien être rangée plus tard. _Lui dit-il_. Tu n'as l'air pas très bien…

\- Non ça ira, je- je peux gérer ça. _Répondit-il en passant sa main sur son visage._ Je vais bien, je ne suis pas stressé du tout.

\- Bien. _Ethan lui fit un petit sourire, faisant certainement semblant de le croire_. Donnes moi de ses nouvelles rapidement.

Aiden observa la voiture s'éloigner et se retourna vers le bâtiment qui lui faisait face. Il marcha d'un pas décidé et poussa les portes de l'hôpital. Il trouva rapidement une salle d'attente dans laquelle attendait Scott et Jackson, les deux adolescents portaient encore leurs vêtements de Lacrosse. Le numéro vingt-quatre ruminait dans un coin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et avec une mine boudeuse. Scott, lui, faisait les cents pas en le fusillant du regard.

\- Mais quelle idée aussi de l'encourager dans ses conneries ! _Pesta t-il à l'encontre du blond_. Je lui avais dit que c'était dangereux.

Jackson se renfrogna encore plus et Aiden s'approcha d'eux.

\- Vous ne devriez pas être au lycée ? Dit-il d'une voix sévère en les empoignant par le t-shirt. Scott déglutit et

Jackson le repoussa en lissant son haut.

\- Et toi arrêter de nous suivre ? _Dit-il alors que son ami soupirait_. Tu es toujours là, pourquoi tu es toujours là espèce de pédophile psychopathe ?

Aiden fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres d'un air défiant, surplombant l'héritier Whittemore dans le but de lui faire peur avec ses muscles, centimètres et deux ans de plus.

\- Pédophile ? Vraiment ? _Répliqua Aiden_. Ouvres un dictionnaire petit con.

L'adolescent fit son plus beau sourire de gamin pourrit gâté et prit son air supérieur habituel.

\- Oh laaa, on se calme les gars, hein. _S'exclama Scott mal à l'aise en se s'interposant_ _entre eux_ _et en posant_

 _une main sur le biceps d'Aiden qu'il retira bien vite sous le haussement de sourcil de ce dernier_. C'est moi qui ai prévenue Aiden.

Jackson écarquilla les yeux en étouffant un son choqué. Il partit vers la sortie puis revint sur ses pas, pointa Scott du doigt, ouvrit la bouche et la referma en levant les bras au ciel. Il repartit sans un regard en arrière, criant seulement qu'il allait se chercher un café et quand il passa près d'Aiden ce dernier entendit très bien le « et après c'est moi qui l'encourage dans ses conneries ». Ce qui laissa le plus vieux pensif jusqu'à qu'il se rappelle qu'il était là pour voir Stiles et qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait. La panique le regagna.

\- Où est-il ?! _S'exclama t-il faisant blanchir l'autre adolescent_. Pourquoi il est à l'hôpital ? Je te jure que si l'autre crétin est coupable de quoi que ce soit je lui fous sa putain de crosse dans le-

\- Je savais que tu avais des délires bizarres, tu caches bien ton jeux.

Aiden se retourna, Stiles était en béquille et semblait avoir un peu de mal à tenir debout avec. Sans même réfléchir il se jeta sur lui et le sera fortement dans ses bras, le plus jeune gémit d'inconfort mais referma difficilement et maladroitement ses bras autour de lui.

\- Hey j'vais bien, _dit-il et le jumeau s'éloigna de lui un peu gêné_ , qu'est-ce que tu fais là papa poule ?

Scott ricana au surnom mais il n'y fit pas attention.

\- Je t'ai appelé pour...bah pour te parler et c'est Scott qui m'a répondu-. Il m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital alors... _Stiles lui lança un sourire éclatant et essaya d'avancer avec ses béquilles qui avaient plus l'air de le gêner qu'autre chose._ Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé encore ?

Le fils du shérif rougit et Scott secoua la tête d'un air dépité.

\- Il est tombé d'un arbre. Dit il le plus simplement du monde et Aiden se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire.

.

.

Aiden inspira profondément, il s'aspergea le visage d'eau et se regarda dans le miroir des toilettes du commissariat. Son cœur se sera quand il réalisa qu'il n'était vraiment pas dans un cauchemar. Il avait perdu un ami précieux, il n'avait jamais pensé que ça lui tordrait les entrailles de cette manière.

Il décida de sortir et de retrouver Derek et son frère qui étaient toujours en train de discuter dans le bureau du shérif. Quand il poussa la porte, Ethan se jeta sur lui et pleura à chaudes larmes, lui répétant qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il le repoussa gentiment et lui sourit en retenant sa fureur de sortir. Pourtant il voulait hurler, ça lui brûlait de l'intérieur et lui piquait les yeux.

Derek se leva et contourna son bureau pour se poster devant lui, les doigts entrelacés et une expression sereine sur le visage.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur Stiles ? Dit-il calmement.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit comment je l'avais rencontré et mon frère a dû vous en parler aussi. Répondit sèchement Aiden.

\- Oh mais on sait tous les deux que ça va plus loin que ça Aiden.

Aiden observait Beacon Hill, de la où il était il voyait presque toute la ville. De nuit c'était d'autant plus beau, la forêt était plutôt calme dans cet endroit et la falaise surplombait toutes les lumières en contrebas. Il s'assit sur un rocher et un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que les bruits de pas précipités étaient de plus en plus proches.

\- Bouh ! _Fit Stiles en se laissant tomber lourdement contre son dos_. Franchement, tu craint, tu as jamais peur de rien. _Geignit-il en roulant sur le coté pour s'asseoir en tailleur dans les feuilles mortes et poser sa tête sur le genou d'Aiden._

Il avisa le pack de bière posé par terre en levant un sourcil.

\- Hé j'ai bientôt dix-huit ans ! Dit l'hyperactif.

\- Et moi vingt.

\- Génial ! _Stiles leva les bras d'un air théâtral- et lui fit un clin d'œil._ Ce qui veut dire que nous sommes tous les deux d'horribles délinquants, tu veux qu'on fasse un club ? Genre avec un slogan du style « brûlons les lois ! Moi la bière je la bois ! » ?

Il éclata de rire et Aiden se laissa glisser au sol dans le but d'être encore plus proche de lui.

\- Ce slogan est débile, _pouffa t-il en s'étirant comme un chat et passant son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune, il renifla et fronça les sourcils_. C'est quoi cette odeur ?

Stiles arrêta de rire et regarda tout autour de lui.

\- Quoi ? Quelle odeur ?

Aiden agrippa le sweat du fils du shérif et fourra le nez dedans alors que l'autre protestait.

\- Mais c'est que tu pues la clope ! _S'écria t-il_. Tu fumes depuis quand ?

Stiles rougis et ce racla la gorge alors qu'un sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à retenir prenait place sur son visage.

\- C'est que j'ai vu Isaac tout à l'heure et comme il fume…

\- Isaac. Évidemment.

Le plus vieux se renfrogna et croisa les bras sur son torse alors que l'autre continuait de sourire bêtement, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Il est génial, je veux dire il m'a invité à boire un café après les cours. Tu sais quoi ? Il est avocat depuis peu et il m'a raconté pleins de trucs, son travail à l'air passionnant. Il était hyper classe dans son costume, il faisait

vraiment homme.

\- Peut-être parce que s'en est un Stiles. Dit le blond sans regarder son ami trop occupé à déblatérer sur ce crush débile et sans intérêt.

\- J'espère que tu viendras au café vendredi, on joue avec Jackson. _Aiden hocha la tête, évidement qu'il n'allait pas louper une occasion d'écouter son petit Stiles chanter_. Je te présenterais Isaac, il vient lui aussi mais soit pas trop...tu sais…

Aiden se tourna vers Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Trop ?

\- Trop agressif. Tu sais … évites de grogner et de lui péter les doigts en lui serrant la main. Soit cool. _Le presque adulte émit un son de frustration et se détourna du châtain_. Moi je te trouve cool, je t'aime comme tu es, alors pas la peine de te vexer. C'est juste que… Isaac est différent, un peu timide et hyper calme.

\- Ouais un coincé quoi, super. Cracha t-il avant de renifler dédaigneusement.

L'adolescent se redressa et le regarda surpris.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ?! Je l'aime bien ce gars il est cool, tu pourrais au moins respecter ça.

\- Tu n'es pas amoureux, tu n'as que dix-sept ans Stiles ! _Il marqua une pause et se leva à son tour, il se pinça l'arrête du nez et respira profondément_. Il en a 24 !

\- Et alors ? S'exclama le plus jeune en se rapprochant.

\- Il profite de toi, tu ne le vois pas mais c'est ce qu'il fait ! _Hurla Aiden alors que son ventre se serrait, Stiles approcha son visage du sien en fronçant ses sourcils, se donnant un air défiant et le rouge lui monta aux_

 _joues._ Ce n'est pas toi qu'il veut! C'est ton cul !

\- Tu mens ! _Le plus jeune semblait avoir presque les larmes aux yeux et Aiden ressentit un peu de culpabilité qui disparue dès que le visage d'ange de cet Isaac lui revint en mémoire_. Je suis bien avec lui, et lui aussi. Il me rend heureux tu comprends, il _veut_ me rendre heureux !

\- Et moi je te rends pas heureux peut-être ? Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?

Le visage de Stiles devint on ne peut plus blanc et ses yeux whiskys se troublèrent.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas te toucher tu comprends ?! Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, oublies-le ! Hurla t-il encore une fois, attrapant le bras du plus jeune, le serrant presque désespérément.

Stiles se dégagea lentement de son étreinte et fit deux pas en arrière.

\- Tu me fais peur Aiden. Dit-il alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître en courant dans la forêt.

L'adulte tomba à genou et gémit de douleur.

\- Ne me laisse pas, murmura t-il, j'ai besoin de toi. _Tu_ as trop d'importance pour moi.

.

.

Ethan regardais son frère- avec des yeux écarquillés dans les quels passa une lueur de compréhension et d'inquiétude. Il voulu s'approcher de lui mais Derek étendit son bras devant lui pour l'en n'empêcher et le blond grogna.

\- Quelle était vraiment ta relation avec Stiles à cette époque ? Demanda le shérif.

Aiden releva la tête vers lui et renifla.

\- J'en sais rien, je ne suis pas doué pour exprimer mes sentiments, c'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler de l'amitié je pense. Dit-il en essayant de paraître nonchalant et Derek soupira.

\- Tu n'aurais pas voulu- plus par hasard ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard meurtrier et se leva en toussotant.

\- Vous savez où me trouver si vous avez encore besoin de moi, _il tira Ethan par la manche et ouvrit la porte du bureau brusquement, derrière cette dernière Peter, Danny et Lydia sursautèrent et firent comme si ils n'avaient pas tout écouté depuis le début._ Si vous avez des nouvelles, vous savez où me trouver.

Les jumeaux sortirent et l'hawaïen les raccompagna, la jeune rousse et l'avocat se faufilèrent alors dans le bureau du shérif.

\- Il est carrément suspect. Affirma Peter en haussant les sourcils alors que Lydia plissait les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore, tu vois bien à quel point il tenait au gamin ! Répondit Derek, visiblement sur les nerfs.

\- Et à quel point il était jaloux de son beau gosse de petit copain, Lahey. Son oncle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Nous devrions faire quelques recherches sur lui.

Alors que Derek allait rétorquer avec une remarque sanglante Lydia se tourna vers lui, ses cheveux virevoltant d'une épaule à l'autre et ses lèvres se plissant dans un sourire supérieur.

\- Plus important encore, _dit elle en se déplaçant jusqu'à Peter faisant claquer ses talons et lui arrachant une feuille sur laquelle se trouvait la photo et le nom d'un garçon blond_ , il y'a Jackson Whittemore. _Derek haussa un sourcil et elle soupira_. Tu es certain d'être le shérif ? Bon, ce mec à harcelé Peter et Parrish toute la

matinée pour savoir quand il pourrait parler à Scott McCall, il a pété un câble en criant qu'il allait en parler à son père et qu'il ferait sortir McCall de là. Il a débarqué au poste pendant que tu discutais avec les jumeaux et

Danny a fait le lien et lui a annoncé pour la mort de Stiles et Isaac. Il avait l'air effondré et est partit comme une flèche vers la sortie. _Elle marqua une pause et replongea son regard dans celui profond de Derek_. Je pense bien qu'il s'agit du petit Jackson que les jumeaux ont mentionné quelques fois. J'ai toutes les informations qu'il faut sur lui, Peter et toi allez l'interroger demain.

Derek se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Pourquoi cette affaire n'avait elle pas l'air d'être prête de se terminer ?


	4. détruire ce qui ne fait que briller

Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi détruire ce qui ne fait que briller ?

.

.

\- Scott ? Bon sang mec répond moi ! _hurla jackson, en_ _le_ _saisissant par le col de sa chemise._ Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle ! _Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et essaya de calmer sa respiration._ Te rends-tu au moins compte de ce que tu as fait ?!

Le brun resta immobile, les yeux dans le vide et aussi vif qu'un légume. Il était là, assis sur ce siège dans la salle d'interrogation depuis presque une heure et n'avait pas lâché un mot ni regardé son ami.

Jackson pensa qu'il serait peut-être bon de lui coller sa main dans sa figure, mais il se retint. Il tripota nerveusement le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet et gémit, le visage crispé par la frustration, le ventre tordu par la peur et les yeux humides de larmes.

Il regarda une dernière fois Scott et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu as foutu bordel. _Murmura t-il_. Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça McCall.

.

.

Peter était assis dans son bureau, pianotant rapidement sur son ordinateur. Ses sourcils étaient on ne peut plus froncés et sa bouche était plissée dans une mimique vexé exagéré. Il s'enfonça dans le dossier en cuir, lâcha un long soupir et tira sur sa cravate pour la desserrer. On toqua à sa porte : Matt, le gamin qui prenait les photos et faisait un peu de tout finalement, entra les bras chargés d'une grosse boite en carton.

Peter le regarda, un air moqueur sur le visage, se faufiler dans la pièce sans faire tomber ce qu'il portait et fermer la porte avec son pied.

\- Bonjour M'sieur Hale. _Dit-il en posant le carton sur le bureau et en fouillant dedans._

L'avocat cligna des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, visiblement interloqué par l'arrivé du nouveau venu. Son attention se dirigea ensuite vers la boite.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? Demanda t-il intrigué par le carton mais aussi par la venu du plus jeune.

Le gamin sortit une enveloppe qu'il lui tendit ainsi qu'une poche transparente et stérilisée.

\- Ce sont les résultats ADN, et le résultat des empreintes présentes sur l'arme. _Il se gratta le crane nerveusement_. Et ça c'est l'arme en question. _Peter haussa les sourcils et Matt toussota_. Oui je sais que vous n'avez pas le droit de le voir sans autorisation étant donné que vous êtes avocat mais-

\- Non c'est surtout toi qui n'a aucun droit de toucher à ça sans autorisation. _Le coupa le plus vieux, exaspéré._

 _Puis il remarqua_ _le petit sourire_ _gêné_ _de l'autre,_ _ses lèvres tremblantes et son trépignement incessant._ Ok, que veux tu?

\- Eh bien… Je pensais que je pourrais en apprendre un peu plus sur cette affaire, pourquoi pas en restant dans votre bureau pendant que vous lisez les analyses à haute voix ?

L'avocat secoua la tête et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui, ce que le brun s'empressa de faire.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à mon neveu ou à l'avocat des victimes ? _Demanda t-il, tout de même curieux._

\- Vous rigolez ! Le shérif ne me dira- rien et je ne connais pas très bien Maitre Whittemore.

\- Hum... _Peter écarquilla les yeux et se redressa précipitamment sur son siège_. Pardon ? Tu as bien dis Whittemore ?

.

.

Peter déboula dans le bureau de son neveu en laissant de côté toute sa grâce habituelle, Derek sursauta et lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait le lien plus tôt bordel ?! S'écriât l'avocat en grimaçant et en se tirant les cheveux.

Le shérif le regarda faire les cents pas en marmonna tout seul, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge pour le ramener sur terre. Le plus vieux se tourna alors vers lui avec une expression sur le visage qui donnait l'impression à Derek qu'il avait déjà oublié pourquoi il était venu dans le bureau de son neveu.

\- Cette affaire n'est vraiment pas claire. _Dit-il finalement avant de s'asseoir en face de Derek_.

\- Tu as réussis à faire parler McCall ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Non toujours pas, _il secoua la tête_ , en revanche j'ai les résultats d'analyse.

À ces mots, Derek se redressa vivement.

\- Je ne les ai pas reçus encore. _Dit-il, visiblement irrité._

\- C'est Matt qui m'a fait l'honneur de me les - apportés. Le jeune shérif leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à son oncle de continuer. Bon, l'empreinte de Scott est bien celles retrouvées sur le flingue, tout comme celles

d'Isaac Lahey. Le sang sur les vêtements correspondent à ceux des victimes et il à été affirmé que que certaines blessures que porte Stilinski étaient plus anciennes. Cette histoire est d'ailleurs déjà plutôt étrange d'après moi...

mais il y a encore plus étrange. _Derek fronça les sourcils_. Il n'y avait plus aucune balle, _il se rapprocha en posant ses coudes sur le bureau._ Ça veut dire qu'il n'était chargé que de deux balles seulement puisque nous n'avons pas trouvés de balles perdues dans l'appartement ni aucunes munitions cachées quelque part.

Derek passa une main sur son visage et s'enfonça dans son siège.

\- Trois balles ont étés tirés, Peter.

\- C'est exact ! _Peter se leva en lui lançant la pochette dans la quelle se trouvait l'arme_. Compare les balles tirées avec ce flingue.

Derek tourna rapidement les pages de son dossier et il releva les yeux vers son oncle, la bouche entrouverte.

\- C'est impossible que cette balle là est été tirée avec ce modèle…Il y avait une autre arme, celle qui à servi à tuer Isaac, et elle a disparue.

Peter hocha la tête en enfilant son manteau et tendis à son neveu sa veste.

\- Allons rendre visite à Jackson Whittemore, il est encore plus relié à cette affaire que nous le pensions... Son père est l'avocat des victimes.

.

.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Derek détailla le jeune homme qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il n'était pas très grand mais sa belle gueule et son corps finement dessiné lui donnait un air de gravure de mode, d'ailleurs accentué par son air supérieur et la prestance qu'il dégageait malgré son jeune âge. L'odeur de savon et d'après rasage lui remontait au nez d'une façon tellement évidente qu'il se mit à penser que le jeune Whittemore venait juste de prendre sa douche, même s'il était déjà plus de midi. Les cernes qu'il portait sous les yeux et sa peau blanche renforcèrent l'idée que ce gamin aurait préféré rester en jogging dans son lit mais qu'il avait tout de même pris la peine de se faire présentable.

Le blond se présentât et lui et son oncle firent de même. Ils lui serrèrent la main et Jackson les fit entrer dans son appartement. Ils s'assirent dans le salon, sur des canapés en cuir sombre et le plus jeune leur servit un café, se raclant la gorge et leur demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour eux.

Peter fit son discourt habituel, il lui fit ses condoléance et le jeune ricana sombrement l'air de dire « comme si ça allait ramener mes amis connard ». Oui c'est exactement ce que ça voulait dire et Derek détourna le regard, gêné. Il observa la pièce pendant que son oncle faisait le topo de tout ce qu'ils savaient sur l'affaire. Le salon était vaste, les murs étaient gris et une grande baie vitrée permettait qu'il soit lumineux. C'est là qu'il les remarqua. Les trois bureaux. Les deux paires de richelieu. Les baskets entassées devant l'entrée. Les bouteilles de bière sur le plan de travail. Une collection immense de livres.

\- Vous vivez seul ? _Demanda t-il alors._

Jackson baissa les yeux et Peter eût un hoquet de surprise en entendant enfin la voix de son neveu.

\- Et bien à présent … _le blond attrapa l'un des cadres qui trônaient sur la table basse,_ _l'air pensif puis reprit,_ oui. _Répondit-il presque nonchalamment._

\- Je peux ? Derek pointa du doigt le cadre en question et se pencha en avant.

Le plus jeune acquiesça et le lui tendit.

C'était une photo plutôt flou mais pourtant elle donna presque des frissons au Shérif, il reconnaissait l'une des victimes : Stiles Stilinski était concentré sur le mur qu'il était en train de peindre, la langue tirée, les cheveux en batailles et son t-shirt blanc taché de peinture. Dans le coin de la photo il y avait le jeune McCall, un cœur en peinture grise sur la joue et « crétin » d'écrit d'une manière assez illisible sur le front.

Peter attrapa un autre cadre, sur la photo c'était le mur du salon enfin terminer avec un petit mot écrit en prune, « _S.S. S.M. J.W. 4EVER (MÊME SI WHITTEMORE EST CON COMME SES PIEDS) »_

Derek avait de plus en plus de mal à imaginer la possibilité que ce Scott soit coupable.

-Je me souviens, _intervient Jackson_ , on s'était engueulé pour la couleur du salon. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi Scott aime autant le violet ! Dit-il doucement en secouant la tête, amusé, avant de se reprendre en toussotant.

\- A ce que je sais vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps tout les trois… _Dit Derek alors que ces yeux parcouraient les autres photos présentes._

\- C'etait le cas. _Répondit Jackson alors qu'il attrapait celle ou Stiles avait les cheveux courts, des grands yeux brillant et un jogging rouge tombant sur ses hanches fines de gamin_. Il avait tout juste quinze ans sur celle ci.

Peter reposa ce qu'il regardait sur la table et entrelaça ses doigts en prenant un air plus dur.

\- Vous avez pu parler à Scott ce matin ? Demanda t-il.

\- Oh… _L'étudiant posa ses mains sur ses genoux et renifla_ , j'ai pu parler en effet mais lui n'a pas ouvert la bouche.

L'avocat soupira et Derek se pinça l'arrête du nez.

\- Il est sous le choc, _affirma d'un ton sec l'héritier Whittemore_.

Ça, Derek n'en doutais pas, et il savait que son oncle non plus mais ils avaient eu une discutions un peu plus tôt et avaient décidé d'envisager toutes les possibilités, incluant alors comme potentiels coupables le petit Scott et le si jaloux Aiden. Même s'il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était leur boulot.

\- Vous ne penser tout de même pas qu'il est le tueur de son presque frère et de son fiancé !? _S'exclama Jackson furieux et paniqué._

\- Nous envisageons juste le maximum de possibilités.

Le plus jeune se leva soudainement prenant sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux fortement fermés et en se mordant les lèvres. Il fit quelques pas et mouvements presque hystériques devant les yeux effarés des deux Hale.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux il avait l'air effrayé, et sa folie passagère avait disparue pour laisser place une fraction de seconde à un visage d'enfant ayant perdu ses parents au supermarché. Ce fut presque assez pour que toutes les suspicions qu'avait Derek sur le jeune disparaissent.

\- Vous êtes un bon avocat pas vrai ? _Dit-il d'une voix tremblante à Peter_. Vous allez le faire sortir de là, d'accord ? Il est tout ce qu'il me reste. On m'a déjà arraché Stiles, vous n'allez pas m'enlever Scott. Il est innocent. J'ai...j'ai confiance en lui. _Il sembla ravaler ses larmes_. Alors faites ravaler sa fierté de merde à mon père, faites ça pour moi, pour me venger du fait qu'il se soit proposé comme avocat sans aucune raison car il détestait Isaac et Stiles autant l'un que l'autre.

Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et leva un sourcil devant l'air ahuris de Peter. Derek se leva et posa sa main sur l'avant bras du blond.

\- Il fera son possible, c'est son travail après tout, _lui souffla t-il_. Jackson ravala sa salive et le shérif était presque sur- qu'il avait ravalé un « merci » sincère en même temps, peut-être pour ne pas éclater en sanglot en ouvrant la bouche.

Ils se rassirent tous les deux pendant que Peter se remettait de cette presque engueulade à laquelle il n'était pas habitué.

\- Bien on va commencer par Stiles, alors est-ce que tu sais qui aurait pu lui vouloir du mal.

\- Personne, _Jackson leva les yeux au ciel_ , enfin je veux dire, tout le monde aimait Stiles.

Peter se pencha au dessus de la table.

\- Quand est-il d'Isaac ?

Le jeune adulte fronça les sourcils et se lécha nerveusement la lèvre inférieure puis serra la mâchoire.

\- Bien sur-, vous savez bien qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre.

\- Je vais reposer ma question autrement, _dit l'avocat en se tournant à moitié vers Derek_. Isaac avait-il des ennemis ?

.

.

Stiles ne tenait plus en place, il sautait partout et avait avalé beaucoup trop d'Adderall pour son propre bien mais aussi celui des autres. Jackson soupira de soulagement lorsque que la porte de leur petite loge s'ouvrit.

\- Dieu merci vous êtes là tout les deux, _dit-il à Scott et Aiden qu'il voyait dans le reflet de son miroir tout en admirant sa coiffure parfaite._ J'en peux plus de cette pile électrique.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers Stiles assis par terre qui se rongeais les ongles jusqu'au sang et marmonnait tout seul. Scott posa une main sur son épaule et Aiden se baissa à sa hauteur. Le plus vieux rougit en remarquant que le jeune homme ne portait qu'un caleçon puis en entendant le ricanement de Jackson il secoua la tête et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas habillé ?! _S'exclama_ _Aiden_. Stiles vous êtes censés être sur scène dans dix minutes !

L'hyperactif gémit et enfonça sa tête dans ses bras, Aiden soupira.

\- Aller, pourquoi tu es stressé comme ça ? _Demanda gentiment Scott_. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu montes sur scène.

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre et releva les yeux vers ses amis, semblant paniqué.

\- C'est ce soir qu'Isaac vient me voir ! Il est là exprès pour moi, c'est tellement-

\- Ouais on sait. Le coupa Aiden.

Deux grognements, un son offusqué et un rire se firent entendre.

\- Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord sur quelque chose vous deux, _ricana le jeune Whittemore et Scott et Aiden levèrent les yeux au- ciel_ , d'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas, vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré ! Et puis arrête de stresser Stiles, je suis sûr qu'il va adorer. Tout le monde nous adore. _Stiles se leva et claqua une bise sur la joue du garçon qui grimaça en râlant_. Bon va t'habiller maintenant crétin, je suis prêt moi...et parfait comme toujours.

\- Oui chef !

Il enfila un jean noir moulant à la va vite et un simple t-shirt blanc, attrapa sa guitare et sautilla jusqu'à la porte.

\- Attendez ! _Cria Scott_. On n'a pas pris la photo.

.

.

L'étudiant tendit au shérif et à Peter une photo qu'il gardait dans son porte feuille.

\- On prenait des photos avant chaque concert-, c'était comme une sorte de truc bien à nous qui nous portait bonheur.

Sur la photo prise avec apparemment un appareil instantané on y voyait Stiles et Jackson se tenant la main, un large sourire sur leurs lèvres et leurs yeux pétillant d'impatience.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que l'on puisse vraiment considérer Scott et Aiden comme des possibles coupables uniquement parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas Isaac. Aiden était seulement jaloux et Scott ne voulait pas qu'on lui pique son meilleur ami, surtout que... _il marqua une pause et Derek leva un sourcil._ Il ne voulait pas et j'aurais voulu moi aussi que personne ne détruise le groupe qu'on était devenus et tout ce qu'on avait vécus et construit ensemble.

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser des larmes et continua son récit.

.

.

Jackson et Stiles descendirent de la scène, encore une fois main dans la main -ce qui était, d'après Aiden, une bien étrange habitude- qu'ils avaient pris étant gamin et l'hyperactif se jeta sur Aiden encerclant sa taille de ses jambes et collant son torse contre le dos du plus vieux.

\- Alors tu vois ça c'est bien passé. Lui dit-il alors que l'adolescent lui ébouriffait les cheveux.

\- Tu étais superbe, _lui souffla une voix à son oreille_ et Stiles devint rouge tomate et gigotant pour descendre du dos de son ami.

Une fois sur ses pieds il se tourna vers Isaac qui lui caressa la joue en se penchant pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Scott fronça les sourcils, Aiden inspira fortement et Jackson profita de se moment pour observer l'homme qui séduisait tant son ami d'enfance.

Il était grand, ses cheveux blonds bouclés lui retombaient sur le front, et ses yeux bleus, son sourire doux et ses pommettes saillantes lui donnait un air ngélique. Il trouvait que ce gars dégageait une certaine sécurité, un calme et une douceur qui semblaient créer une sorte d'équilibre avec le caractère de feu de Stiles. Scott dû penser la même chose car il sembla se détendre.

La voix du nouveau venu le coupa dans sa réflexion.

\- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer tous les trois, Stiles m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Il sourit, tendit sa main à Aiden et Jackson effleura la main de Stiles pour le détendre lorsqu'il remarqua l'air crispé du plus vieux. Ils furent tous les deux surpris de ce geste plutôt tendre mais l'hyperactif serra le bout de ses doigts rapidement pour le remercier et passa nerveusement un bras autours de la taille d'Isaac. Personne ne fut étonné de voir le jumeau se racler la gorge et serrer un peu trop la main du bouclé.

\- Aiden. Se présenta t-il avec un sourire forcé.

\- Isaac.

\- Je sais. S _tiles le fusilla du regard_. Ce gamin parle beaucoup de toi aussi, dit-il d'un ton se voulant moins sec.

Le blond rigola doucement et lui sourit presque sincèrement, Jackson pria pour que la montagne de muscle ne prenne pas cela pour une provocation.

\- Biiiien, _dit Stiles en toussotant visiblement gêné, il fit des gestes désordonnés en direction des ses deux meilleurs amis_ , voici Jackson et Scott.

\- Salut les gars, il serra rapidement leur main tout en continuant de sourire, tu as très bien joué Jackson tout à l'heure.

\- Là c'est le moment où il est censé te répondre que tu ne l'as pas encore vu jouer au Lacrosse, _s_ _e moqua Stiles qui commençait à se détendre grâce au sourire bienveillant de Scott et au roulement des yeux du capitaine de l'équipe_. Oh tu devrais venir à un match un jour !

\- On en reparlera mais ça serait avec plaisir. On pourrait faire plus ample connaissance en allant manger une pizza après. _Proposa t-il en regardant les amis de Stiles_. D'ailleurs, je ne voudrais pas t'arracher à tes amis mais...en fait si je veux complément t'arracher à tes amis. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque. Tu viens un peu avec moi dehors ?

Le fils du shérif rougit et hocha la tête alors que le sourire d'Isaac s'agrandissait, que ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur et que les dents d'Aiden grinçaient de plus en plus.

\- Ne m'attendez pas, _leur murmura Stiles alors que le plus grand commençait à le tirer par la main à travers la foule du bar. Jackson croisa les bras sur sa poitrine_. Je serais prudent et vous n'avez qu'a prendre les clés de la jeep pour rentrer. Laissez mes affaires dans la loge, je viendrais les chercher plus tard.

.

.

\- Et comme on était curieux, on les a un peu espionnés, _dit Jackson en s'asseyant à nouveau sur son canapé de cuir._ Ils ont croisé un mec, brun avec une musculature assez développé et un sourire en coin. Bien habillé le gars, j'men souviens. Je pense qu'il devait être un collègue a Isaac...Quand leur regard se sont croisés, Isaac a perdu son sourire et a fait passer Stiles derrière lui. Il lui a dit un truc et l'autre a acquiescé avant de tracer son chemin vers le bar. Puis ils sont sortis, ils ont rentrer chez Isaac je pense...Mais quelques jours plus tard on a remarqué un truc. Au début on ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété, mis à part Ethan qui était furax. _Il se pinça l'arrêt du nez_.

\- De quoi ? _Demanda Peter, plus qu'intrigué._

\- Qu'il avait commencé à prendre de la drogue. _Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pendant que les Hale lâchaient un soupir_. Je pense qu'Isaac l'avait entraîné là dedans mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Je sais juste que Isaac fumait du tabac, c'est juste une supposition que je fais. Ce que je sais c'est que Stiles n'a pas su arrêter.

.

.

 _YO les louveteaux ! Déjà je suis vraiment désolée de mon retard ! mais genre vraiment, mais j'ai tellement de travail en ce moment c'est chaud si vous voulez tout savoir. Je ne dors pas beaucoup et donc je prend moins de temps pour ma fiction. Encore sorry les gars._

 _Sinon merci à Kentwolfie, mon super génial béta (non j'en fait pas trop!)_

 _Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Laissez moi des reviews avec vos suppositions et vos avis sur Isaac, Scott et Jackson. Ainsi que sur la relation entre tous ces gars. Et dites moi, vous êtes Team Aiden ou Team Isaac ?;)_

 _Allez bisous et merci encore de me lire !_


	5. affronter la douleur

**Hola! voila enfin ( je suis vraiment désolée pour mon retard mais bon comme vous le savez en ce moment c'est la période des exams... ) le chapitre 4 de Proches et reproches !**

 **Mon béta n'est pas dispo en ce moment alooors, il y aura surement quelques petites fautes. Mais je poste quand même car ça faisait longtemps.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'attend vos avis avec impatience. Une petite review m'encouragerait pas mal je pense. ;)**

 **Bonne chance à tout ceux qui passent des exams bientôt et on se retrouve vite pour le prochain chapitre. bisouuuus.**

.

 ** _Chapitre 4 : affronter la douleur_**

.

Sleeping alone - Lykke Li

Flightless bird, American Mouth - Iron & Wine ( cover Alice Kristiansen )

.

Derek se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Il avait raison, au fond de lui il le savait que le jeune McCall n'avait certainement rien fait pour que ses deux amis meurent. Alors il était assez soulagé d'avoir des raisons de chercher ailleurs. Mais d'un autre côté...la drogue ? Vraiment ? Comment un jeune homme, plein de qualités et prêt à réussir dans la vie pourrait tout gâcher en se droguant… Mais en même temps il en était certain que Stiles en prenait car vraiment pas mal de drogues de plusieurs sortes avaient été retrouvées dans son appartement. Ainsi que dans ses tests sanguins. Il devrait penser à demander à Danny de faire plus de recherches pour trouver qui pourrait être mêlé à cette histoire.

Il se passa la main sur le visage en se rappelant que malheureusement cela n'annulait pas les doutes de son équipe sur Scott et Aiden. Même s'il était persuadé de leur innocence, lui aussi trouvait qu'il y avait des choses qui clochaient. Et si l'héritier Whittemore n'avait pas eu un alibi en béton, et bien lui aussi aurait sa photo accrochée sur le tableau en liège. Mais le jeune était chez lui, oui les caméras de surveillance l'avaient filmé en y entrant et on ne le voie ressortir qu'une fois, le lendemain du meurtre au téléphone, en jogging et complètement affolé. Pour arriver au commissariat une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Mais Derek n'était pas si convaincu de son innocence quand il y réfléchissait bien, il pensait qu'il aurait toujours pu commanditer quelque chose à distance. Et puis pourquoi autant vouloir protéger Scott ? Mais tout était si contradictoire que même lui le devient et ne savait finalement plus quoi penser.

Il a aussi réussi à retrouver le père de l'accusé, Raphael McCall, agent du FBI connu pour son alcoolisme et sa capacité à faire virer tous les shérifs qui lui posent problème. Sympa. Enfin bref, Peter s'était occupé de l'appeler et de le mettre au courant de la situation. Le mec avait hurlé, raccroché puis rappelé quelques heures plus tard disant qu'il essayerait de venir au plus vite. Ils avaient fait comme s'ils le croyaient. Un connard parmi tant d'autres. Derek était presque sure que Scott n'avait jamais vécu avec son vrai père et que l'ancien shérif de Beacon Hill occupait bien mieux se poste. Il demanderait confirmation à Jackson parce qu'il était curieux et aussi car il pensait que ça pourrait toujours servir d'en savoir plus sur le jeune homme.

D'ailleurs il n'avait toujours pas lâché un mot et Peter n'en pouvait plus de son mutisme et de son regard flou à longueur de journée. Il avait tout essayé pourtant mais rien à faire. Il avait pété un câble ce soir là et Derek frissonnait encore en y repensant.

La tête trop pleine pour trouver le sommeil, il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau et s'assit au bar, la tête entre les mains. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation et pas mal de soupirs, il attrapa et alluma son ordinateur.

\- Alors...souffla-t-il tout en tapant dans la barre de recherche. Voyons voir, The cool guys…

La recherche se mit en route rapidement et il cliqua sur la première vidéo. La caméra utilisée n'avait pas l'air d'être de haute gamme, on aurait plutôt dit une sorte de webcam. Stiles et Jackson, plus connus sur les réseaux comme « The cool guys », interprétaient une chanson de leur composition. La vidéo datait de trois ans avant les meurtres et l'estomac de Derek se serra quand à la fin de la vidéo il vit Scott poser sa main sur l'épaule de Jackson et Stiles rire avec Aiden qui n'apparaissait pas dans le plan.

Il regarda toutes les vidéos, lus les commentaires sous les dernières, parcouru les photos qui étaient diffusées sur un peu tous les réseaux sociaux et suivi l'évolution des deux garçons. Il sut comment ce duo d'adolescents immatures, formé du tombeur sportif roi du lycée et du meilleur ami maladroit et hyperactif, était devenus un duo d'étudiants aussi populaires et aimés en ligne que dans leur vie réel. Il remarqua que l'éclat dans les yeux de Stiles n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis qu'il était avec Isaac, le blond faisait d'ailleurs une petite apparition parfois et l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était évident. Ça se voyait dans la façon dont le bout des doigts du plus vieux frôlait le bras de son amant et dans la douceur qu'on lisait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il le regardait parler à la caméra.

Il devait en apprendre plus sur ces deux là, savoir comment ils s'étaient vraiment rencontrés, retrouver l'étrange mec que Jackson avait vu se disputer avec Isaac et retrouver à qui Stiles achetait de la drogue.

Il devait retrouver qui avait tué ces gamins, et l'arrêter. Il devait déterminer si il pouvait faire confiance au jeune Whittemore, si Scott était coupable et ce que Aiden avait avoir avec tout ça.

Il le devait. Pour Stiles, pour Isaac.

.

.

\- Alors, quel est le programme du jour ? Demanda Peter en entrant dans le bureau de son neveu.

Il tira une chaise et s'assit en face de lui en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Essayer de faire parler McCall. Derek soupira et se frotta les yeux. Et puis y a un bar où on devrait se rendre...ajouta t-il entre deux gorgées de café. Le jungle si je ne me trompe pas.

L'avocat s'enfonça dans son siège et fit la moue, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir le shérif.

\- Un bar ?

\- Ouais. Le bar où Jackson et Stiles faisaient le plus souvent leurs concerts. Il haussa les épaules et bailla sans discrétion.

\- Combien d'heures à tu dormis crétin ?

Derek secoua la tête comme pour faire comprendre à son oncle que ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'est vrai, il n'avait dormi que deux heures mais il avait trouvé quelques informations, il en savait plus sur l'amitié entre l'accusé et les victimes et il connaissait l'adresse du bar. Une adresse que Jackson ne leur avait pas précisée d'ailleurs… Avait-il oublié ou avait-il quelque chose à cacher ?

\- Bon et bien, on commence par quoi alors ? Demanda Peter et tapant dans ses mains.

.

.

Les deux Hale s'assirent au comptoir, Derek retira sa veste d'uniforme et remarqua que pas mal de jeunes le regardaient avec insistance, se demandant sûrement s'il était là pour vérifier s'ils avaient l'âge de boire de l'alcool. Le jeune shérif soupira et se tourna lorsque quelqu'un s'adressa à eux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers Messieurs ? Demanda une voie aigue.

\- Je suis Peter Hale, le shérif et moi même voudrions vous poser quelques questions.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel lorsque son oncle fit un clin d'œil à la jeune serveuse accoudée au comptoir, une main négligemment posée sur le levier à pression. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus par un chignon du quel s'échappaient de multiples mèches bouclées, ses yeux noisette soulignés d'un trait de crayon noir épais et ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses étaient étirées dans un sourire séducteur.

\- Je peux déjà vous dire que nous vérifions les cartes d'identités avant de servir de l'alcool, _elle se pencha en avant, sa poitrine se gonflant et Peter haussa les sourcils_ , si elles sont fausses ce n'est pas nous que vous embarquerez.

Derek se racla la gorge et se pencha lui aussi.

\- Nous somme ici pour vous posez des questions sur Isaac Lahey et Stiles Stilinski. Murmura t-il alors qu'il avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux.

 _Peut-être aurais-je du venir habillé en civil._

La jeune fille devant lui se tendit et se redressa immédiatement en étouffant une sorte de glapissement. C'est à ce moment qu'un autre serveur arriva et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Erica ? _Demanda le jeune homme à la peau matte_. Tout va bien ? Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

Elle ferma les yeux et plissa les lèvres.

\- Oui Boyd, je peux gérer ça. Elle rouvrit les yeux et le fusilla du regard. Occupes-toi du bar veux-tu ? Claqua t-elle sèchement.

Peter et Derek s'échangèrent un regard alors que Boyd soupirait en s'éloignant.

\- Où en est l'affaire ? Demanda t-elle après avoir pris une grande respiration.

Le plus jeune des Hale toussota en gigotant sur sa chaise.

\- Eh bien… nous sommes en pleine recherche de potentiels coupables.

Elle fronça les sourcils et Peter enchaîna.

\- Dites-moi, Erica...vous les connaissiez bien ? Savez-vous s'ils avaient des ennemis ?

Elle remplit trois verres de bière pression en secouant la tête. Elle les servit et en garda une pour elle.

\- Ne cherchez plus, Scott est le coupable. _Elle but une gorgée et leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les expressions ahuries des deux hommes_. Quoi ? Vous pensiez vraiment que Jackson allait tout garder pour lui ?

Derek ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Connaissait-elle bien Scott ? Et Jackson ? Pourquoi était-elle la première personne à sembler si sure d'elle même sur cette affaire ?

\- J'imagine que le Shérif Hale aurait plusieurs questions à vous poser, à propos de... _Peter fit un grand geste avec ses bras_. Cette accusation et tout le bordel qu'est cette affaire. Mais, répondez-moi d'abord. À quel point connaissiez-vous les victimes ?

La grande blonde tira un tabouret et s'assit en face d'eux, le comptoir les séparant.

\- Isaac était mon ami. _Elle baissa les yeux et fit mine d'examiner ses ongles manucurés._ Un pote de lycée, vous savez le genre de personne qu'on ne revoit pas après. Enfin, jusqu'à que je le vois débarquer dans mon bar et embrasser à pleine bouche le petit Stilinski. _Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa Derek dans les yeux._ Pour ce qui est de Stiles, je le connais aussi bien que Jackson et Scott mais... _un sourire attendrit étira ses lèvres_. Il a toujours été en quelque sorte mon chouchou, un peu comme un petit frère. Je le connais car c'est ici que les garçons on donnés leurs premiers concerts.

Derek assimila les informations et se fit la remarque que la jeune fille devait être forte pour parler de ses amis assassinés avec autant de sérénité.

\- Vous n'aimez pas Scott et Jackson ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Pas tant que ça. Jackson est un gamin riche qui a besoin d'être toujours servie comme un prince, pas vraiment mon style si vous voulez tous savoir. Pour Scott c'est différent, il était toujours là. C'était ça le problème, _s'exclama t-elle_ , il ne laissait pas Stiles respirer ! Et puis il n'aimait pas Isaac, il faisait tout pour les séparer.

Peter fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous avez une idée de pourquoi il faisait ça ? _Demanda t-il alors que Derek commencait à un peu plus douter du client de son oncle._

\- Je ne sais pas du tout…je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il ne voulait pas le bonheur de son meilleur ami !

Le shérif passa sa main dans ses cheveux et bu une gorgée de bière.

\- Mais pourquoi aurait-il tuer Isaac ? Et Stiles ? C'est insensée.

.

.

Erica dénoua son tablier, embrassa Boyd sur la joue et attrapa son sac à main avant de sortir du Jungle. Le néon rose du bar était maintenant allumé, ce qui signifiait que le bar se transformait en club et que la soirée était terminée pour elle. Travailler la journée et le début de soirée était bien suffisant pour elle, c'était au tour de Boyd, Mason et Josh de prendre le relaie. Et puis s'occuper d'une boite de nuit n'était pas ce qu'elle préférait, non elle préférait y aller évidemment.

Une voix qu'elle connaissait attira son attention et elle se colla contre le mur de la ruelle en tendant l'oreille.

\- Mais bordel Scott lâche moi ! Siffla Stiles.

Un bruit sourd et le gémissement de surprise de Scott firent comprendre à Erica que Stiles venait de le pousser contre le mur.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Murmura Scott. Et ça ? Dit-il plus fort.

L'hyperactif jura.

\- Rends-moi ça, et puis le reste ne te concerne pas d'accord ?! Mêles-toi de ton cul.

Les pas de Stiles se firent plus fort, signe qu'il se rapprochait alors Erika se baissa pour passer plus inaperçue.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu ne dis rien que je dois me taire ! _Cria Scott alors que son meilleur ami s'éloignait._ Je te préviens Stiles, il ne s'en sortira pas. Je ne le laisserai pas faire, ça va finir par te tuer toi aussi.

Stiles tourna les talons alors qu'il arrivait au bout de la ruelle et éclatât de rire.

\- Tu me menaces ? Dit-il d'une voix qui fit sursauter Erica. C'est ça Scott ? Tu _nous_ menaces ?

.

.

\- Après ça il est rentré dans le bar et je suis partie. Dit la jeune fille, songeuse.

Derek ravala difficilement sa salive, il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer cette scène. Stiles violent avec son meilleur ami ? Et le jeune McCall le menaçant de mort ? C'était bien plus compliqué et moins agréable à imaginer que les histoires simples et sans problème majeur de Jackson et Aiden.

\- Cette discussion que vous avez surprise.. _.dit Peter en se massant les tempes._ Elle date de quand ?

\- Je dirais quelques semaines avant les meurtres. Peut-être un peu plus d'un mois.

Un silence s'installa dans le petit groupe durant lequel Derek s'efforça de penser de manière un maximum lucide.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous être certaine que Scott parlait d'Isaac ? Demanda t-il finalement.

Elle contracta sa mâchoire en roulant des yeux.

\- Et bien Scott et Aiden étaient les deux seules personnes à détester Isaac, et Isaac était d'ailleurs la seule personne que Scott détestait. Pourquoi vous pensez à quelqu'un d'autre ? Dites-moi. Répondit-elle avec un air de défit.

Derek ne s'en formalisa pas et lui tendit le portait robot de l'homme mystère décrit par Jackson.

Elle fronça les sourcils et observa longuement le dessin en se mordant distraitement la lèvre.

\- Connaissez vous quelqu'un qui rassemblerait ces critères et connaîtrais Isaac.

Erica leva les yeux vers eux, elle avait soudain l'air un peu perdu.

\- Je... _elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux_. Il y a bien quelqu'un oui.

\- Vous savez son nom ? Demanda précipitamment Peter.

\- Juste son prénom…

.

.

\- Tiens, salut Théo !

Un garçon brun se retourna à l'entente de son prénom et sourit en apercevant Stiles qui lui faisait un signe de la main. Erica qui était en train de servir et discuter avec les garçons sentit Isaac se tendre. Elle fronça les sourcils et le bouclé lui fit signe de laisser tomber, elle se contenta de hocher la tête et se sourire poliment à Theo qui sortait du bar.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus lui parler. _Isaac s'enfonça dans son siège et l'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel_. Il est inutile…

Stiles sourit en coin en sirotant son soda.

\- Un mois qu'on est ensemble et c'est peut-être la cinquième crise de jalousie que tu me fais. Dit-il en lui jetant un regard taquin. Tu es parano mon vieux, qui voudrait d'un gamin trop maigre et hyperactif ?

\- Et bien, lui il est fou de toi pourtant. Dit Erica en pointant son ami de lycée du doigt.

L'adorable rougeur qui prit place sur les joues du jeune adulte fit ricaner la jeune fille.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux de Théo, _soupira t-il et la serveuse échangea un regard peu convaincu avec l'adolescent._ Il est juste pas bon pour toi.

\- Tu as peur de quoi ? _Se moqua Erica en servant sa bière à Isaac_. Qu'on déprave ton pure et adorable bébé ?

Stiles éclata de rire, et attrapa la main de son petit ami.

\- Oups, _il l'embrassa et lui sourit sincèrement_ , je crois que le mal est déjà fait.

Isaac dodelina de la tête et caressa la peau blanche du bout de ces doigts.

\- Mais sérieusement Isaac, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est plus jeune que tu dois le couver tout le temps. _La blonde posa une main amicale sur son épaule_. Ce gamin sait ce qu'il veut.

Pour confirmer ses dires, Stiles se pencha vers Isaac et l'embrassa amoureusement.

\- Ouais...il l'embrassa à nouveau. Toi.

\- Oh mon Dieu que vous êtes niais parfois.

Erica quitta leur table avant que le blond ne réponde quelque chose d'encore plus guimauve.

.

.

\- C'est la seule fois où vous avez entendue parler de ce Théo ? Demanda Derek.

\- Euh ouais, mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je le voyais ici. _Erica haussa encore une fois les épaules._ C'était un client comme les autres, j'ignore comment il connaissait les garçons.

Peter lui posa encore quelques questions et Derek se contenta de noter le plus d'informations possible sur les victimes. Il appris que Isaac et Stiles s'était rencontrés dans un café, que Stiles jouait de la guitare et que le plus vieux avait eu un coup cœur. Ils avait commencé à parler, ils s'étaient échangé leur numéro, Isaac venait parfois chercher l'adolescent au lycée et ils allaient au ciné, traînaient ensemble, flirtaient. Rien d'anormale en fait. La différence d'age entre les deux amants ne la choquait pas, et ne choquait pas les deux Hale non plus.

Elle parla bien plus d'Isaac que de Stiles en fait, Derek trouva étrange au début le fait qu'elle parle de son ami comme s'il était un ange, en faisant inconsciemment presque penser que Stiles ne le méritait pas et en en profitant pour diaboliser les amis du lycéen. Le shérif ne savait alors plus vraiment quoi penser, Erica disait apprécier Stiles pourtant...alors pourquoi essayer de prendre parti dans un couple de victimes qui s'aimaient plus que tout. En y repensant, Aiden avait en quelque sorte fait la même chose.

Erica raconta aussi qu'elle pensait que quand ils étaient au lycée, Isaac subissait les colères de son père car il revenait souvent les pommettes abîmées et un cocard autour de l'oeil. Mais un cancer emporta son père violent et ses cauchemars avec.

\- Et mis à part cette relation abusive avec son père, Isaac avait-il des ennemis ? Demanda enfin Peter.

Elle souffla.

\- Des ennemis non, mais des concurrents ouais.

.

.

Scott regardait droit devant lui, écoutant son avocat déblatérer. Encore et encore. Il gueulait même, c'était d'ailleurs beaucoup trop fréquent et il avait envie de lui crier d'aller se faire foutre en retour.

Et puis il parlait beaucoup trop de Stiles, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. C'était une des raisons de sa présence dans ce commissariat. Pourtant il voulait le supplier de ne plus prononcer ce nom qui aimait tant. Il voulait pleurer aussi, mais il n'avait plus aucune larme à pleurer. Sec, c'est ce qu'il était maintenant.

Il détestait ça.

Tout comme il haïssait son état léthargique. Mais c'était comme si toutes ses forces l'avaient quitté et que même en le voulant il ne pourrait rien faire. Rien faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Il revoyait Jackson lui hurler qu'il avait tout gâché. Jackson et son regard terrifié, ses yeux cernés et les larmes qu'il y retenait. Jackson qui le haïssait sûrement.

Il se détestait.

Peter se posta devant le siège où il était assis et chercha à capter son regard. Puis il se remit à parler, mais d'une voix plus douce, plus fatigué aussi.

Et il lui redit, encore une fois, que s'il voulait prouver son innocence il devait parler.

Scott leva les yeux vers son avocat et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis la nuit des meurtres.

\- Les innocents n'existent pas.

Peter recula d'un pas. Scott ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être que c'était le choc de l'entendre parler.

Mais pour une fois, il ne baissa pas les yeux et affronta la douleur.


	6. Doutes et vérité

**Hola mes petits loups, ouiiii je sais j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévue pour écrire ce chapitre qui en plus est un peu plus court que d'habitude. mais c'est pour la bonne cause car mes résultats au bac ont étés concluant (yeeees et d'ailleurs dites moi comment vos examens se sont passés?) et du coup je reviens en force ! Bref voici alors le chapitre 5 :)**

 **L'affaire avance petit a petit, si je vous perd par fois c'est normal...faudrait tout de même pas que ce soit trop facile! et puis d'autre personnages vont bientôt arriver.**

 **J'attend vos avis et vos suppositions avec impatience les gars !**

 **Bisouuuus.**

 ** _._**

 ** _Best coast - Our deal_**

 ** _Blackbear - Run me over_**

.

.

 **Chapitre 5 : Entre doutes et vérité, place à la douleur.**

.

.

Lorsque que Peter pénétra dans le loft de son neveu ce matin-là, Artic Monkeys raisonnait dans toutes les pièces, le volume certainement au maximum. Il l'appela plusieurs fois mais personne ne lui répondit, il s'approcha alors des enceintes et baissa le son. Évidemment un grognement retentit lui faisant comprendre que Derek était dans la salle de bain.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes dimanche et que tu n'as pas invité seulement ton oncle préféré à bruncher, _Peter fit de grands gestes avec ses bras et sourit en coin_ , mais aussi ta teigneuse mais adorable petite sœur.

Cora leva les yeux au ciel juste au moment où son frère sortait de la salle de bain pour avancer vers elle à grande enjambée et la serrer dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi je suis très enchanté de te voir Derek. _Dit l'avocat en grimaçant_.

\- Je te vois tous les jours, ça me suffit. _Répondit-il en s'éloignant mais sans pour autant perdre le contact physique avec la plus jeune Hale._ Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié que vous veniez aujourd'hui, avec tout ce boulot…

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et lui sourit.

\- C'est pour ça qu'avec Peter on est allé acheter des muffins, _dit-elle en posant une boîte sur le plan de travail et en commençant à sortir des couverts_ , tu t'occupes des œufs ?

Le shériff acquiesça et embrassa sa joue avant de sortir ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Alors où vous en êtes dans cette enquête ? Peter soupira et leur servit du jus d'orange.

\- Eh bien on a presque trop d'informations, _Derek cassa les œufs et les battit,_ elles arrivent toutes en même temps et...j'arrive plus à savoir qui croire et où chercher en premier. C'est tellement-

\- Confus, _le coupa Peter et son neveu hocha la tête,_ nous même on devient confus et c'est à se demander si notre intuition est si fiable que ça.

Cora roula des yeux encore une fois et Derek sourit faiblement en reconnaissant cette expression de visage. C'était celle qu'elle avait affichée lorsqu'il avait été certain de ne pas pouvoir décrocher le poste de shérif, celle qu'elle avait aussi affichée les peu de fois où Peter avait douté de lui. Oui ça arrivait. Sa petite sœur avait fois en eux, comme toujours. Et ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

Alors pendant qu'ils déjeunèrent il lui raconta tout, il lui fit part de ses doutes sur Jackson et Aiden, puis Peter de ses réticences à croire Erica.

\- De toute façon on va en savoir plus rapidement. Dit ce dernier en piquant dans son omelette.

\- Tu parles, on ne connaît que son nom, des Théo il y en a à tous les coins de rue ! _Grogna Derek_. Bon on a bien un portrait-robot et le nom d'un bar où il va souvent, mais comme tu dis on ne sait pas si cette serveuse nous a dit la vérité.

\- Elle aurait des raisons de mentir ? Demanda Cora d'une petite voix et les plus vieux se lancèrent un regard en soupirant.

\- Pour le coup, non pas vraiment, mais on se sait plus vraiment qui croire. _Dit l'avocat, il se servit du café et se racla la gorge_. On verra bien pour ce Théo, mais je te parlais plus de l'adresse qu'elle nous à donnée.

Cora haussa les sourcils et les regarda d'un air interrogateur, Derek se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- J'avais presque oublié ce « détail », _dit-il ironiquement en encadrant le mot de guillemets avec ses doigts,_ une adresse où on est censé trouver un ou une certain(e) concurrent(e) pour Isaac.

\- Un concurrent ? _S'étonna sa petite sœur._ Mais vous n'aviez pas dit que c'était Stiles qui faisait du sport et de la musique ? Il plus de raisons d'avoir de la concurrence qu'un adulte comme Isaac, non ?

\- Ah, _s'exclama Peter avec un petit sourire en coin_ , reste jeune et innocente le plus longtemps possible ma nièce !

Elle plissa les yeux et se tourna vers Derek qui lui était toujours aussi sérieux.

\- D'après cette Erica, Stiles aurait été vue entrer de nombreuses fois dans une chambre à l'hôtel Gleen Capris, il y a de ça déjà plusieurs mois, puis ça c'est arrêté d'un coup. On suppose un adultère ou peut-être l'endroit où il allait se fournir de la drogue mais selon moi l'adultère est plus probable. Déclara t-il d'un air solanelle.

\- Quel tombeur ce gamin, _souffla Peter_ , je savais que j'aurais du faire de la musique.

.

.

Derek gara la camaro devant le Gleen Capris et le motel le fit frissonner.

\- Qu'est ce qu'un gamin comme Stiles pouvait venir foutre dans un endroit aussi glauque et pourri ? _Demanda Peter en observant le neon défaillant du motel_. Et depuis quand mon métier implique que je me retrouve à envisager de me faire vacciner contre le tétanos !

Le jeune shérif descendit de la voiture sans porter aucune attention à son oncle qui se dépêcha de le suivre en grimaçant.

\- Ah mais oui c'est vrai, depuis que j'accepte que tu me traine dans toutes tes missions ! _S'écria t-il et Derek ne prit pas sa plainte en compte car il savait très bien que si il ne travaillait pas avec Peter celui ci râlerait encore et toujours._

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la chambre que leur avait indiquée Erica, une fois devant la porte ils se lancèrent un regard hésitant et Derek posa sa main sur son arme par sécurité.

Il ne sentait vraiment pas cet endroit et il préférait prendre des précautions. Il se dit qu'il était possible que la personne que Stiles venait voir pût être partis, mais il était aussi possible qu'un mec dangereux et armé lui ouvre.

Peter toqua à la porte et la respiration de Derek accelera.

Pourtant seulement une jeune fille ouvrit la porte, les sourcils froncés d'un air interrogateur et les mains posées sur son ventre rond de femme enceinte.

.

.

Aiden sonna pour la troisième fois et son ami ne lui répondait toujours pas. Il sortit alors le double de clé qu'on lui avait donné et ouvrit la porte. Les volets de l'appartement étaient fermés, il alluma la lumière et pinça ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les bouteilles de bières semblaient s'accumuler sur la table du salon.

Il avança et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son ami. Personne.

\- Jackson ! L'appela t-il. Je sais que tu es là, ta voiture est garée sur le parking.

Il continua à le chercher dans l'appartement.

\- Je t'ai appelé je ne sais pas combien de fois, qu'est ce que tu as fait de ton porta-

Il se coupa dans sa phrase lorsqu'il passa devant une chambre qu'il connaissait bien, il poussa la porte et découvrit Jackson assit sur l'ancien lit de Stiles. Le blond tenait la guitare électrique de leur ami décédé entre ses mains, une larme coulait sur sa joue et Aiden ne sut pas vraiment quoi dire. Voir le jeune Whittemore pleurer était nouveau pour lui. Alors il se contenta de s'assoir à coté de lui en silence.

\- Le commissariat à appeler, _Jackson se racla la gorge,_ j'ai pu récupérer ses affaires aujourd'hui, du moins celles qui ne leurs sont pas utiles pour l'enquête. _Il désigna de la tête les cartons empilés les uns sur les autres dans un coin de la pièce._

\- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda le plus vieux.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas faire d'autres cartons, _il haussa les épaules et lui sourit faiblement_. Je pense les défaires et refaire sa chambre.

Aiden parcouru l'ancienne chambre de Stiles du regard et pendant quelques secondes il se revit allongé sur ce lit et Stiles assit sur sa chaise de bureau. Ce lit lui rappelait aussi toutes les fois ou il avait du coucher Stiles après une soirée trop alcoolisée, toutes les fois où ils s'endormaient en regardant des rediffusions de Friends et toutes les fois où ils étaient réveillés brusquement par Scott et Jackson. Grâce au poster des Arctics Monkeys en guise de tête de lit, il eut l'impression d'entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix quand il lui avait chanté Wanna be yours et il réentendait son rire quand Aiden avait essayé à son tour. Et en touchant la moquette il eu l'impression que Stiles était là, tout près de lui, allongé sur le ventre par terre faisant ces devoirs. Tout ça lui manquait, la chambre d'ado, les bières et son si beau rire. Il se rendit compte que le jeune guitariste lui manquait depuis bien avant sa mort.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu veux garder ses affaires mais tu ne devrais pas défaire ces cartons et refaire sa chambre comme elle était avant. Dit-il.

\- J'en ai besoin, ça me rappelle tellement de choses, je me sent moins seul quand je viens ici.

\- Mais il ne reviendra pas Jackson. _Les lèvres de l'étudiant tremblèrent_. Tu te sens moins seul pour l'instant mais tu te rendras rapidement compte que tous ça, _il écarta les bras_ , ne comblera pas le vide que tu peux ressentir. Jamais.

Le blond détourna le regard mais Aiden pouvait deviner à quel point son regard devait être noir à présent, ses poings se resserrant sur la guitare qu'il tenait et sa respiration lourde et irrégulière suffisait pour le deviner. Il était en colère, contre Stiles, contre Scott, contre Aiden et peut-être contre lui-même. Mais le plus vieux savait très bien qu'il était trop fier pour avouer ça.

Finalement, Aiden le comprenait pour une fois. Il détestait quand quelque chose lui échappait, et là pleins de chose lui échappait. Il devait aider à faire avancer cette affaire. Il le voulait, pour Stiles.

\- Je pensais aller voir le shérif demain. _Avoua t-il à Jackson d'un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup, le blond fronça les sourcils_. Tu devrais venir avec moi, on ne peut plus leur mentir.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda lentement l'autre, presque menaçant.

\- Je disais juste qu'on doit aller leur dire la vérité ! Ce que j'ai... _il se pinça l'arête du nez_. Ce qui s'est passé au bal de promo peut peut-être les aider-

\- C'est ta vérité Aiden. Tu vas juste te taire, écrit la dans un journal si ça t'aide mais ferme la.

\- Tu sais comme moi que je ne mens pas ! _S'écria Aiden alors que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines._ Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ? Je comprends plus là Jackson.

Le jeune Whittemore le prit par le col de son sweat et rapprocha son visage du sien. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait lire de la peur, de l'incertitude et de la haine.

\- Contentes toi de te taire. _Sa voix était basse et tremblante, Aiden le repoussa brusquement avant de se lever._

\- Merde Jackson ! Non je ne vais pas me taire. Je dois le dire, mentir à la police est un crime pour lequel on peut être arrêté. Je ne veux certainement pas être arrêté et toi non plus.

\- Si tu le dis je le serais ! Jackson essuya rageusement une larme et gémit. Je serais arrêté et Scott n'aurais plus aucune chance de sortir.

\- Mais qu'as tu fait pour dire tout ça ?!

Jackson l'ignora et hurla de rage et de douleur en enfonçant son poing dans le mur.

\- Même toi tu pourrais être suspecté de quelque chose. Peut-être d'être complice !

\- Tu te monte la tête mec, je n'ai rien à me reprocher et je sais que toi non plus. Stiles et Isaac sont mort bordel ! Toi tu t'inquiètes que de ta petite personne, je ne renonce pas complètement à aller leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé au bal de promo. Tu as deux jours pour tout me dire, c'est tout. si tu ne veux rien me dire alors tant pis mec, j'irais les voir seul. _Hurla t-il en retour avant de quitté la chambre._

Jackson attendit que la porte d'entrée claque pour fondre en larmes.

.

.

\- Je suis le shérif Hale, mon collègue Peter Hale et moi-même avons quelques questions à vous poser. Pouvons nous rentrer mademoiselle…

\- Tate. Malia Tate. Répondit elle du taque au taque.

Elle se décala pour les laissez passer en silence, ses grands yeux noisette scindant Peter qui se racla la gorge. Derek remarqua tout de suite le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, signe que quelqu'un utilisait la salle de bain attenante. la chambre du motel n'était pas très grande mais avait un grand lit et une cuisinette, de la vaisselle datant de quelques jours attendait d'être lavée sur le bord de levier et les occupants semblaient s'être approprier la pièce. Malia s'assit autour de la table et leur fit signe de faire de même. Un silence pesant pris place alors qu'elle plissait les yeux, semblant méfiante.

\- Alors, _soupira t-elle_ , pourquoi êtes-vous ici?

\- Mademoiselle Tate, nous sommes venues vous poser des questions sur le meurtre de Stiles Stilinski et d'Isaac Lahey. _Expliqua Peter._

La respiration de la jeune fille se coupa et ses mains qu'elle avait posées sur son ventre se resserrent sur le tissu de son t-shirt. Cela attira l'attention de Derek qui fronça les sourcils, elle semblait être enceinte de plus de six mois, et si? Non, elle ne portait tout de même pas le rejeton de Stiles.

\- Sortez. _Assena-t-elle._

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux à l'entente de cette demande inattendue. L'attitude de la brune évoquait la colère mais la peur était plus que visible dans ses yeux.

\- Pardon? _se risqua Peter._

\- J'ai dit. Sortez.

Elle savait quelque chose, ils devaient à tout prix lui parler. Derek se pencha au-dessus de la table, elle ne baissa pas elle regard.

\- Vous savez que vous avez une attitude plus que suspecte. Nous sommes à la recherche d'un coupable, c'est notre métier et nous sommes doués. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence…pour l'instant. Comme on dit, c'est à vos risques et péril car mademoiselle Tate nous parlons d'un meurtre.

Elle se pencha aussi, rapprochant son visage du sien.

\- Si vous voulez qu'on parle il va falloir soit faire moins fort soit sortir d'ici. Je suis au courant pour la mort de Stiles, _sa voix se trembla mais elle se reprit rapidement,_ il ne doit rien savoir.

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- La personne qui est ici, vous ne voulez pas qu'elle nous entende? Pourquoi?

\- Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il sache. _Murmura-t-elle avec empressement_. Déjà que quand je suis allée faire des tests pour le bébé hier il a failli l'apprendre…Il ne faut pas. _Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux._ Je vous dirais tout ce que je sais, mais par pitié sortez avant qu'il nous entende.

Peter se leva et attrapa l'épaule de son neveu qui le repoussa. Malia le supplia du regard de partir mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. il devait connaitre la vérité.

\- Derek. Allons-y.

\- Pas avant que je sache la vérité.

\- Vous devez partir. Cracha la jeune femme.

\- Pas avant que je sache la vérité. _Retentit une voix qui n'était pas celle du shérif._

Un homme se tenait devant eux, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette autour de la taille.


	7. Love is Blindness

_Salut les gars, voila le chapitre six de ma fiction. Il à mit plus de temps que prévue à arriver que prévue mais j'était en vacance, je voulais profiter. J'espère que vous avez fait de même._

 _Je sais que Stiles à pas mal de succès dans mes fictions, mais pour cette histoire c'est nécessaire. puis c'est aussi que j'aime vraiment Stiles avec tout le monde mdr, c'est dur de faire des choix. Mais j'ai essayé d'utiliser des paring pas tant utilisés que ça._

 _Je sais aussi que Liam n'est pas complètement comme dans la série mais je l'aime bien comme ça, j'ai essayer de faire de mon mieux._

 _Je pense que la fin de la fiction sera dans trois chapitres, mais je n'en suis pas sure du tout. Des idées peuvent encore surgir;)._

 _Sinon j'attend vos avis avec impatiente, je ne veux pas demander quoi que ce soit mais je sais que vous êtes pas mal à me lire pourtant il y presque aucune de review… et le problème c'est que du coup je n'arrive pas a savoir si ça vous plait._

 _Oh et je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes possibles, je n'ai plus de béta en ce moment et il est tard alors voila._

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt les loulous !_

.

.

 _ **vaud – dreaming**_

 ** _Her's - cool with you_**

 _ **Rihanna – Stay**_

.

.

 _ **Chapitre 6 : Love is blindness**_

.

.

Derek se tourna vers le garçon qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, il plissa les yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil a son oncle qui semblait être perdu. Le jeune homme était blond et pas très grand, il avait froncé les sourcils et tordu sa bouche dans une drôle de moue. Malgré l'air menaçant qu'il tentait de renvoyer ses yeux clairs restaient fuyant, Derek pouvait y lire quelque chose qui le perturba. De l'innocence, la pure et douce innocence de la jeunesse.

« - C'est un putain d'ado ! » S'exclama Peter en se tournant vers le shérif. « Est-ce que ce gamin a l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'année et d'avoir tué deux personne pour se venger de sa petite amie volage?

\- Quoi ? » S'empressa de demander le jeune homme à Malia qui était maintenant a ses cotés, lui tenant le bras fermement. « C'est quoi cette histoire? »

La brune fusilla les deux Hale du regard et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« - Merci. » Claqua t'elle avec un sourire forcé. « Sinon vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi vous pensiez que mon frère est un meurtrier? » S'énerva t'elle.

Derek resta interdit devant la soudaine tournure de situation, ce gamin ne pouvait pas être le petit ami de Malia puisqu'il était son frère, pourtant elle ne voulait pas qu'on parle de Stiles devant lui. Il se racla la gorge et respira profondément.

« - On a encore quelques questions à vous poser. » Déclara-t-il et Peter gémit en levant les yeux aux ciel. « Même si notre première supposition n'est plus valable… je reste certain que vous savez quelque chose sur les victimes. »

L'adolescent s'avança vers lui, confus.

« - Mais de qui vous parlez? »

Derek fronça les sourcils et regarda Malia qui avait pâlit.

« - Il les connaissait? Pourquoi vous ne lui avez pas dit? » Elle baissa les yeux sous cette question qui sonna comme un reproche.

« - Il est jeune, je l'ai fait pour son bien. » Sa voix teintée de tristesse força Derek à se radoucir.

« -Putain de merde, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe?! » S'énerva le plus jeune en frappant sur la table du plat de la main.

« - Liam assis toi. » Ordonna Malia d'une voix ferme sans quitter Derek des yeux.

Etonnement le garçon s'exécuta et Peter se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face de lui, Derek fut surprit qu'il arbore un air compatissant alors qu'il semblait à bout il y avait quelques secondes.

« - Bien, Liam… » Commença-t-il du voix lente, il prenait son temps et Derek savait pourquoi. Peter avait peut-être largement plus de facilitées a tenir une discutions que lui mais il savait aussi que quand il est sujet de choses aussi sérieuses c'est toujours plus compliqué. On ne sait jamais comment la personne en face de nous pourrais réagir, d'autant plus quand c'est un gamin. Le petit blond pourrais très bien se mettre a pleurer, foutre un poing à son oncle ou alors s'énerver et tout casser. Il fallait rester prudent et bien choisir ses mots, c'était le boulot de Peter. « Aurais tu quelque chose à nous dire au sujet d'Isaac Lahey et de Stiles Stilinski? »

Le regard du lycéen se fit vide, sa bouche s'ouvrant légèrement alors que sa voix mourrait dans sa gorge. Puis, lorsque sa soeur posa sa main sur son épaule, il sembla revenir sur terre et se ferma complètement. La mâchoire serrée, les bras croisés sur son torse et la tête baissée.

Ah la réaction de l'huitre, typique des adolescents.

Derek remarqua sa jambe qui ne cessait de s'agiter sous le table, il s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla en toussotant pour attirer l'attention du plus jeune.

« -Je pense que pour commencer, ta soeur a quelque chose à te dire. »

.

.

« -Comment tu le sais ? » S'écria Liam en se rapprochant brusquement de Malia qui ne semblait pas impressionnée par toute la colère qui émanait de lui.

« - Je l'ai vue dans le journal quand on est allés faire des examens pour le bébé. » Répondit-elle d'un calme qui surpris tous le monde mais qui ne fit qu'augmenter la rage de Liam.

La future maman avait tout d'abord raconté la raison de sa présence en ville ainsi que celle pour laquelle Liam vivait dans un motel. Il n'était pas son véritable frère, mais c'est tout comme, ils avaient la même mère. Une mère très peu présente, une père inconnu pour l'un et un très pris par son travail pour l'autre. En bref Malia c'était toujours souvenue vivre avec Liam, occupant la place des adultes depuis son plus jeune âge. Et elle rencontra Brett, elle tomba amoureuse puis désira quitter leur ville natale et tous leurs mauvais souvenirs, d'une pierre deux coups. Evidemment elle emmena Liam avec elle mais Brett n'avait qu'un petit appartement alors elle dut travailler le soir, après la fac pour payer une chambre à Liam. « Ça devait être provisoire » avait-elle dit avec un sourire triste car un an et demi plus tard, Liam vivait toujours là.

Puis elle avait avouée la mort de Stiles à son petit frère, il avait eu des cris et des larmes mais c'était fait.

Derek avait finit par se sentir mal d'avoir été aussi dur avec elle. Assit sur le lit qu'occupait Liam il s'était demandé ce qu'il aurait fait a sa place et il n'était pas certain qu'il aurait trouvé une solution. Elle avait fait ce qui lui semblait juste et même si c'était une erreur, elle voulait protéger son frère.

Liam se laissa glisser contre un mur et s'assit par terre, la tête entre les bras. Tous le regardèrent étouffer un sanglot et l'atmosphère se fit encore plus lourde. Une tristesse sombre, une rancoeur intense et le désarroi les entourait, rendant les deux Hale mal à l'aise.

« - Comment as-tu pu me faire un truc pareil... » murmura le plus jeune.

Derek senti son oncle qui commençait à s'agiter à ses côtés, signe de son impatiente et de sa gène. Et alors qu'il se raclait la gorge en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire, Liam se leva et traina des pieds jusqu'au lit et s'allongea dessus. Derek se décala pour lui laisser de la place et haussa les sourcils en voyant que le jeune le fixait intensément. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'inciter a parler et Liam détourna le regard, se concentrant sur un fil qui dépassait du sweat qu'il avait enfilé plus tôt.

« - J'ai rencontré Stiles pendant mon année de première, un peu avant les vacances d'été. » Dit-il d'une voix prudente et presque inaudible. Il renifla et sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes. « il y a six ou sept mois, je ne me souviens plus trop… ça n'a pas tellement d'importance car en fait je le connaissais déjà avant ça. »

.

.

Liam se moqua de Mason en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête et se laissa tomber dans la chaise en face de lui.

« - Tu devrais aller lui parler. » Lui souffla-t-il en désignant Corey de la tête.

Mason s'étouffa avec son café et secoua la tête dans tous les sens. Un sourire en coin se traça sur les lèvres de Liam lorsque que son meilleur ami fronça exagérément les sourcils.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Affirma ce dernier en reprenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Liam pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux, puis devant le silence de l'autre garçon s'enfonça dans sa chaise en sirotant son soda. Ils parlèrent des cours qui allaient bientôt se finir, encore un peu de Corey et de l'équipe de Lacrosse car Liam avait de grande chances, d'après Mason, de devenir capitaine l'année de terminal. Puis sous la demande, ou plutôt l'ordre de son ami, Liam retourna au comptoir pour leur trouver un truc à manger. Il râla en entendant le garçon devant lui prendre le dernier muffin à la banane et secoua la tête en remarquant que Mason c'était remit à mater Corey qui en tant que parfait idiot ne se rendait compte de rien.

« - Je vais prendre un frappuccino au lait d'amande, triple chocolat, supplément chantilly, oh ! La bleu avec les petites paillettes là, ça doit être vachement chimique ce truc, je sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans mais c'est vraiment trop bon. Et oubliez pas le coulis de chocolat blanc, avec ça mettez moi un euh...grand café noir. Sans sucre s'il vous plait. »

Liam écarquilla les yeux devant le débit et la rapidité de paroles du jeune devant lui. Brun, cheveux en bataille, assez grand, il ne voyait pas son visage mais il se demandait si il était plus café ultra étrange ou café noir.

« - Et voila pour vous. » Lui dit la vendeuse avec un grand sourire en lui tendant sa commande.

Bien avant qu'il puisse savoir se qu'il allait dire et que l'inconnu ne se retourne, Liam parlait déjà.

« - J'espère bien que le café noir n'est pas pour vous car il fait passé tous ses consommateurs pour des gars ennuyeux à côté de vous et de vos paillettes. »

Si il avait pu ravaler ses paroles il l'aurait faire car quand l'autre se retourna enfin, un petit sourire aux lèvres et le regardant comme si il allait sonder son âme, Liam n'avait pas eut besoin de se voir pour savoir qu'il rougissait.

« - J'espère alors que le fait de boire les deux aujourd'hui ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un à moitié ennuyeux. »

Il lui adressa le mélange entre un sourire et la tête qu'on fait avant de vomir et il tourna les talons, courant en essayant de n'a pas en avoir l'air jusqu'a sa table. Il s'étendit au dessus de la table pour attrapé l'avant bras de Mason et regarda autour de lui nerveusement. C'est bon, l'inconnu pas si inconnu que ça c'était assit plus loin et pianotait sur son téléphone.

« - Liam ? Tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta l'autre lycéen.

« - IL. EST. LA. » geint Liam et Mason haussa les épaules, visiblement complètement perdu. « Et j'ai dit des trucs idiots, c'est ridicule ! » se plaignit le blond alors que sa voix partait dans les aigus.

Mason lui fit bien comprendre qu'il ne le suivait pas avec sa tête d'ahurie, Liam prit donc une grande respiration pour calmer son hystérie et fixa son ami d'une manière qui se voulait significative.

« Mason. IL est là. » reprit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus calme. La bouche de Mason forma un « O » et il se redressa pour mieux voir les gens assit dans le café.

« - Tu veut dire que Stiles Stilinski, le youtubeur et chanteur est là ? Dans ce café ? »

Liam lui appuya sur l'épaule pour le faire se baisser.

« - Chuttt, faut vraiment que tu travailles ta discrétion mec. Il est là bas, a droite sur le canapé en cuir. »

Mason regarda alors plus discrètement et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller.

« - Tu crois que Jackson est là aussi ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« - On s'en tape puisque il y a Stiles.

\- C'est ton crush pas le mien. » répondit Mason du tac au tac, recevant en échange un regard énervé.

Liam se maudit mentalement pour sa réaction digne d'une véritable groupie, mais Stiles était vraiment dans la même pièce que lui et il lui avait même parlé. La honte le submergea à nouveaux, merde il avait vraiment été ridicule, surtout lorsqu'il avait perdu tout ses moyens en reconnaissant son youtubeur préféré. Son ventre c'était tordu dans tous les sens et il s'était senti comme électrisé. Il se retint d'en faire part à Mason car ce dernier ce serait fait un plaisir de lui dire que c'était parce qu'il trouvait Stiles sexy et que peut-être qu'il venait de vivre un coup de foudre. Liam l'aurait surement fait taire facilement avec son regard noir mais il en serais resté pourtant perturbé. D'ailleurs il l'était déjà, en quelques sortes. Il n'était pas gay, ça il en était presque certain, mais et si Mason avait raison ? Et si il préférait Stiles à Jackson pas forcement à cause de sa voix mais à cause de ce qu'il était lui ? Oh et si il était actuellement en train de regarder le chanteur avec autant d'intérêt que Mason pour Corey ?! Il secoua la tête et se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami qui arborait un sourire qui ne lui plu pas du tout.

« - Tu devrais aller lui parler. » dit Mason avec beaucoup trop de satisfaction dans sa voix.

« - La ferme. » râla le blond, avant de repartir dans ses pensées en mâchouillant sa paille.

« - Il à l'air triste. » Lâcha Mason en grimaçant sans lâcher l'étudiant du regard.

Cette remarque alerta Liam qui se retourna pour regarder Stiles sortir du magasin, ses yeux humides rivés sur le gobelet encore plein de café noir.

.

.

Derek afficha une expression douce pour rassurer le jeune qui semblait avoir un peu de mal à raconter son histoire. Pour l'instant il n'avait pas entendue parler d'Isaac et puis en vue de la relation entre Liam et Stiles, il n'avait pas l'air d'être impliqué dans toute cette merde. Pourtant il l'encouragea à continuer, déjà parce qu'il pouvait toujours apprendre des choses et aussi car le gamin n'avait l'air d'avoir déjà pu parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un.

« - Deux semaines plus tard, on était en vacances. Je me souviens c'était une journée de grande chaleur, je rentrais de chez Josh avec qui je m'étais entrainé au Lacrosse. Il n'habite pas très loin du garage que tien la famille de Brett, il est toujours fourré la bas, tout comme Lorie. Sa petite sœur. Alors je suis passé les voir. »

.

.

Liam lâcha un cris de victoire en jetant ses carte à Lorie qui leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Ah ! Je suis vraiment le meilleur à tous les jeu de cartes. On se refait une partie ?

\- Tu n'est doué que lorsque c'est du hasard crétin, et je suis sure tu inventes des règles. » se défendit la jeune fille en croisant les bras.

Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire en haussant les épaules.

« - Ton frère travail tard aujourd'hui ? » demanda t'il à Lorie.

Brett était était en train de pester depuis une bonne demi heure sur une vieille jeep bleu.

« - Je sais pas, c'est papa qui s'en occupait au début mais là Brett à pris le relais. Le propriétaire est arrivé avec il y a quelques heures et il attend ici pour la récupérer mais apparement il y a des complications. » répondit-elle en grimaçant.

Ils jouèrent encore à de multiples jeux de cartes, choisit cette fois par la jeune fille. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Liam de gagner aussi souvent. Puis un voix familière résonna dans le hangar.

« - Brett ! Salut mon pote, alors ma petite Roscoe chérie est prête ? Ton père avait dit qu'en deux heures c'était fait. »

Le lycéen se redressa brusquement et aperçue Stiles serrer rapidement la main du jeune garagiste avant de se précipiter sur la jeep pour caressé la carrosserie.

« - Stiles Stilinski est client chez vous ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit ! » s'exclama t'il en direction de Lorie.

Elle rigola et posa son jeu de cartes sur la table.

« - Tu sais, c'est un humain avant d'être chanteur et youtubeur. Il conduit. » elle désigna la voiture du doigt. « pas toujours très bien, il fais des études et il lui arrive aussi de sortir sans sa guitare et sa caméra de vlog. » ricana t'elle.

Liam se renfrogna devant cette moquerie mais continua à regarder Stiles discuter avec Brett.

Soudain le brun balança sa tête en arrière en gémissant, Liam n'arrivais pas vraiment à entendre ce qu'ils se disait. Il observa Brett sourire d'un air désolé et Stiles sortir son portable en lui faisant signe que ça allait aller. Il s'éloigna du garagiste pour se rapproché de lui et Liam pu l'entendre plus facilement.

« - Scott ? » dit Stiles au téléphone.

Il se pencha vers Lorie qui pianotait sur son portable et chuchota :

« - Je pense qu'il parle à Scott McCall, tu sais celui qui s'occupe parfois des paroles, c'est son meilleure-

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas écouter leur conversation ? » dit-elle en plissant les yeux et Liam haussa les épaules.

« - T'es grave. » l'accusa la blonde en secouant la tête mais il était déjà à nouveau concentré sur la voix de Stiles.

 _Même quand il ne chante pas, je l'aime bien cette voix._

« - Non Scotty je ne peux pas appeler Jackson.

-…

\- Il est en vacances chez ses parents crétin, je te rappel qu'il n'habitent pas à New York.

\- …

\- Bah oui. La Jeep m'a lâché et je ne peux pas rentré à l'appart, viens me chercher.

\- …

\- Je me fous que tu te remettes d'une horrible gueule de bois. »

Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

 _Il est vraiment mignon ce nez._

« - Scott, comment je pourrais prendre le métro alors qu'on est à l'extérieur de la ville, paumé et qu'il n'y a rien ni personne pour me ramener. Il vont gardé Roscoe encore deux jours, jvais pas dormir là.

\- …

\- Ouais c'est ça je vais appeler un taxi, allez salut j'espère que ça sera pas trop dure de te lever pour m'ouvrir la porte car j'ai aussi oublié mes clés. » Il raccrocha et enfonça rageusement son portable dans la poche avant de son jean.

Liam sourit un peu en le voyant marmonner et promettre les pires souffrances à son meilleur ami. Puis il eut une idée, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était en train de faire mais il avait vraiment envie d'aider Stiles. Il se leva devant le regard amusé de Lorie et marcha vers Stiles. Il ne devait pas faire demis tour, son coeur battait la chamade et il se prépara à ne pas bafouiller.

Arrivé à son niveau et ne sachant comment commencé il toussota, ce qui attira l'attention de Stiles. Le brun fronça d'abord les sourcils puis son visage s'illumina d'un de ces sourire qui donnaient à Liam l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher.

« - Hé, mais tes le mec qui m'a fait une remarque sur ma boisson à paillettes ! » s'enthousiasma t-il et Liam s'empêchait vraiment très fort de ne pas sauter partout. « D'ailleurs la dernière fois tu as détallé comme un lapin, alors moi c'est Stiles. » dit-il en tendant sa main.

Ces mains, Liam ne les avaient jamais vue d'aussi près mais il les avaient vu à l'oeuvre, ces longs doigts grattant les cordes de sa guitare électrique ou entourés fermement autour du micro pendant qu'il chantait. Il eu comme un coup de chaud qui le ramena sur terre.

 _Putain de merde, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive..._

Il attrapa lentement la main de Stiles dans la sienne, sa paume n'était pas spécialement douce à coté de ses mains de bébé à lui, et aussi beaucoup plus grande que les siennes. Cela lui rappela que Stiles n'était pas seulement plus grand, il était aussi plus vieux. Cela l'aurait d'habitude mis mal à l'aise, le rendant encore plus timide mais cette présence là était plus réconfortante que celle de tout les adultes qu'il avait connu.

« - Je m'appel Liam. Liam Dunbar. Et je sais qui tu es. » Il regretta directement sa dernière phrase en voyant le regard de Stiles changer.

Stiles lacha sa main, hocha la tête puis se racla la gorge en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« - Enchanté Liam. Alors… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Liam s'étonna de cette question mais aussi du fait que le plus vieux se balançait d'un pied à l'autre, les mains maintenant enfoncés dans ses poches. Si il en avait un qui devrait être mal à l'aise ou intimidé c'était bien lui et non pas Stiles.

« - Oh, Brett est le copain de ma sœur donc je suis passé le voir. » répondit-il en souriant et l'autre sembla se détendre. « J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des problème avec ta voiture. » rajouta t-il sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'il avait bien une idée derrière la tête. Il devait cacher son excitation, être reconnu n'avait pas l'air de mettre le musicien très à l'aise.

« - Ma vieille Jeep fait des siennes et mon meilleur ami est un idiot. » ricana Stiles. « En tout cas aujourd'hui c'est un putain d'idiot, je vais être obligé d'appeler un taxi.

\- Pas forcément. » Le brun fronça les sourcils mais un sourire curieux étira ses lèvre et Liam se dit qu'il aimait bien cette vision.

Le lycéen pris une grande respiration alors que le stress montait un peu, il baissa les yeux et essaya de prendre une voix indifférente.

« - Je pensais que je pourrais te dépanner, je veux dire ma sœur m'a prêtée sa voiture et je vais moi aussi dans le centre alors...si tu veux que je te dépose quelque part... » Il releva la tête, soudainement un peu paniqué. « Je ne suis pas un dérangé hein, je te connais parce que… et bien je suis lycéen et tu es Stiles Stilinski, euh bref je veux juste te dire que j'ai une voiture et le permis. Je t'aurait proposé ça aussi si tu n'était pas connue, car si je t'aime bien ce n'est pas parce que tu es Stiles le mec canon qui chante très bien mais parce que tu es certainement plein d'autres choses et que en plus tu bois des cafés bizarres. » bafouilla Liam mort de honte.

 _Par pitié tais-toi, ne t'enfonces pas plus._

« - J'ai retenus que tu m'aimais bien. » rigola Stiles en haussant les épaules.

.

.

« - Et donc tu l'a ramené chez lui ? Pourquoi ce gamin avait autant de succès bordel...» Demanda distraitement Peter en passant ses doigts sur des cadres posés sur la table de chevet, Malia lui grogna dessus et il reposa directement l'objet.

Liam souriait tristement dans le vide mais Derek le sortit de ses pensées, il avait une chose qu'il devait éclaircir.

« - Tu as parlé de Scott qui devait lui ouvrir car il n'avait pas ses clés, je ne comprend pas. Stiles ne vivait plus avec Scott et Jackson, il avait un appartement avec Isaac. Son petit-ami. »

Plusieurs émotions passèrent rapidement sur le visage du plus jeune, la tristesse, la colère et l'incompréhension.

Il fronça les sourcil en se tournant vers le shérif.

« - Mais à ce moment là, Stiles et Isaac n'étaient plus ensembles. » dit-il comme si c'était une chose que les Hales auraient du savoir.

Derek regarda d'ailleurs son oncle qui grimaça.

« - Tu es sure de ça gamin ? » demanda t-il.

La colère venait de remonter en flèche chez Liam qui s'emporta.

« - Bien sure que oui ! C'était avec moi qu'il était jusqu'à qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'aimerais jamais personne autant qu'Isaac et qu'il disparaisse !

\- Bordel, voila encore une chose que Jackson à oublié de nous dire. » claqua Derek.

.

.

« - Comment tu tes fait ça ? » Demanda Liam, assis en tailleur sur son lit, lorsque Stiles entra dans la chambre.

L'étudiant passa distraitement ses doigts sur le bleu qui grandissait sur sa pommette.

« - C'est rien, tu me connais hein ? Les portes et moi ça fait deux. » il rit mais Liam compris bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec Théo et les autres dealers dont Stiles lui avait parlé. Il n'était pas choqué que Stiles fume, après tout il avait déjà essayé lui aussi. Mais il s'inquiétait, le brun s'était disputé plusieurs fois avec ce Théo qui s'avérait être celui qui le fournissait et puis il le voyait devenir de plus en plus pale, cerné. Liam savait qu'il pleurait tout seul enfermé dans la salle de bain et vomissait la nuit, lorsqu'il pensait que personne ne l'entendrait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais quand il n'en parlait pas cela permettais à Stiles d'oublier ce qu'il avait à oublier. Il rendait Liam heureux, il avait confiance en lui et le lycéen voulait que tout cela soit réciproque.

Il observa Stiles mettre la table et sortir les plats de nourritures vietnamienne qu'il avait acheté, pour qu'ils mangent juste tous les deux. c'était devenu sa vie, une habitude, presque tous les soirs depuis trois mois Stiles venait combler sa solitude et lui l'empêchait de sombrer encore plus vite.

« - Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? »

Liam ne prit pas la peine de répondre et attrapa le bras de Stiles pour le tiré sur le lit. L'autre rigola quand il trébucha et Liam ne perdit pas son sourire malgré les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Le rire de Stiles s'arrêta et le plus jeune baissa la tête.

« - Stiles... » Commença Liam, la voie enrouée et le coeur battant la chamade. « Je voulais que tu saches que j'ai confiance en toi.

\- Hey, pourquoi tu pleurs baby Liam ? On à déjà parlé de tout ça, j'ai confiance en toi aussi, je crois en toi Liam. Tu es-

\- S'il-te-plait Stiles, laisses moi finir. » Le plus vieux se tu et posa un regard inquiet sur lui, plein d'angoisse. « Tu dois comprendre que je tien vraiment à toi, et que je te fais vraiment confiance, au moins autant qu'a ma sœur. Je crois en toi Stiles, j'aimerais que tu fasse la même chose. Que tu crois en toi. Tu es une bonne personne et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ni dans ta vie, j'avais presque oublié que tu en avais une à l'extérieur que dans ce motel pourri, avec moi. C'est peut-être parce que j'ai l'impression que c'est ici que tu respires le mieux, même si ce n'est pas parfais. Tu me rend heureux, et je veux que tu ressentes la même chose.

\- Je ne suis pas une bonne personne, des gens souffrent. »

Liam serra la main de Stiles et la déplaça pour la posée juste sur son coeur qui n'avait pas ralentit.

« - C'est ça que je veux que tu ressentes quand tu es avec moi. » chuchota t-il, intimidé par le regard fiévreux de Stiles.

Ce dernier se mit sur le coté, dépliant ses longues jambes et forçant Liam à s'allonger en poussant sur son torse. Une larme coula sur la joue de Stiles qui nicha sa tête dans le coup du blond dont le corps fut parcourue d'un frisson.

« - Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. » dit-il en se redressant légèrement, recouvrant un peu plus Liam de son corps. « Mais depuis que je t'ai vue dans ce café… je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je veux ou qui est bien pour moi. Mais la tout de suite maintenant j'aimerais croire en moi et me dire que tu es la réponse à ces deux questions. »

Liam plongea dans ces yeux Ambre qui le fixait avec insistance et hésitation.

« - Alors fait le. » répondit-il en posant sa main sur la joue abimé de Stiles. « Crois en nous. »

Stiles fondit sur ses lèvres, doucement et pourtant le baisé paraissait si désespéré.

.

.

« - Je lui ai offert ma première fois avec un homme. Je me suis ouvert à lui. » sanglota Liam.

« - C'est le cas de le dire. » ricana l'autre garçon.

Liam lui envoya rageusement son poing dans la figure et l'autre tomba à terre en jurant. Il sécha ses larmes et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« - Tu n'as même pas été foutu de me dire qu'il était mort. »

\- Je ne le savait pas avant aujourd'hui. Et tu sais pourquoi il est parti hein ? Pour Isaac, il l'a choisit. » dit le garçon en se redressant. « Ils s'aimaient et personne n'aurait rien pu faire faire contre ça.

\- Stiles m'aimait.

\- Mais pas assez. »

Liam regarda par la fenêtre la nuit qui tombait en soupirant écoutant son « ami » déblatérer.

« - Ils s'aimaient trop, certain pensent que le véritable amour est destructeur. Pour toi ça l'a été en tout cas, et crois moi ou non j'en suis désolé.

\- Je continue de penser que le véritable amour est beau.

\- Ils sont morts Liam.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport Théo. » Liam fronça les sourcils et le brun haussa les épaules.

« - Je ne le connaît pas mais...je pense qu'il y en a un. »


End file.
